Cold As Glass: Sequel to Heart of Glass
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: POTC2. After her shot-gun wedding with Sirius, Beaux finds herself called Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea-after murdering her father. Yet with Norrington's ship lost at sea, she finds is forced to become a pirate once again to avoid the Royal Navy & Death.
1. The Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of plots from the POTC series. I only own Beaux and Sirius, and other themes that are not seen in the POTC series._

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

The Prologue

_The ocean. It has been my only source of distraction while Sirius had been gone these days._

_The rolling and swelling of the waves, fruitful yet dangerous winds, and temperamental weather were the only things that kept me sane, while Sirius was gone._

_Each day that passed without him, the more bitter and lonely I became._

_Without him, my world was without sun and moon._

_Elizabeth tried to comfort me with shopping, tea, and walking around Port Royal, but that never fancied my interests. Will even tried to take me back to Tortuga to see my mother, but I did not wish to let her see my pain. For she would laugh at me, in scorn, for being so foolish in marrying Sirius and believing my father was a saint._

_But the Governor had always been polite and treated me like his daughter, making sure I was always comfortable and had what I needed._

_ I had lost my appetite for both life and food, and found myself saving half of my meals for Sirius, knowing he would be hungry when he arrived._

_Yet the maids and butlers had noticed this, and began only giving me half portions, telling me that they would save the other half of my meal for Sirius. But I knew they were lying and were just trying not to waist food._

_"Beaux-"I quickly turned around-from my perch upon the bench where I had last sat with Sirius-, and saw Governor Swann holding a weathered letter in his hands. He looked torn between emotions, and slightly colder than his usual self. Instantly my emotions went on high alert._

_But he didn't say any more, instead he handed the letter over to me, and walked away._

_I carelessly pulled apart the letter, breaking the wax seal, and looking down into it._

* * *

_**Madam Celeste **__**Hélène Béatrix Teague,**_

_**His Majesty's Royal Navy regretfully informs you that Commodore James Norrington's ship, the HMS Interceptor, has been reportedly lost at sea, off the coast of Tripoli, due to hurricane weather, during their pursuit of a Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship the Black Pearl. In return, we regretfully inform you that there have been no reported survivors from this wreck, except for Commodore James Norrington, himself. As result of his reckless endangerment, James Norrington has been stripped of his title and will no longer be working for the Royal Navy. We extend our deepest sympathies towards you and your tragic loss of your husband, Sirius Teague.**_

_**With Our Deepest Sympathies,**_

_**Lord Cutler Beckett and His Majesty's Royal Navy**_

* * *

_My heart stopped, my breath failed to leave my mouth, my eyes welled up._

_But I forced myself to look back over letter, before I fell to the floor, crying as loud as I could._

_I had lost him. He was gone. A hurricane had taken my husband. All thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow! And that good for nothing Commodore James Norrington!_

_I was alone again. I was a no one. A widowed daughter of a pirate, whom I killed._

_This couldn't be happening…not to me. Not again._

_But as I blinked through the tears, I saw the ocean. That body of water which had been calming me._

_It had taken my husband from me, stolen my father's soul, and now carried Jack Sparrow to safety._

_Damn Jack Sparrow. Damn him to hell._


	2. Chapter 1

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 1

The rolling swells of the ocean captured my mind and thoughts, as I quietly sat next to Elizabeth, who was in her wedding gown, crying.

A storm was coming.

I didn't dare look up at Elizabeth, for I would have begun yelling at her. I wanted to see her cry. I wanted her to feel my pain. I was a widow, who had only been with my husband for a night, before I lost him. I had killed my father. My mother had disowned me through a bitter letter. And I was living off of the Governor of Port Royal.

I wanted her to cry. I wanted her wedding day to be ruined.

No one was allowed to be happy, if I couldn't be.

I wanted her heart to be as cold as mine. As cold as frozen ice. As cold as glass.

The thunder shook the moist and humid air around us, causing me to look out at sea.

I vowed never to go back out to sea. The sea had ruined my life, and had taken everything I had ever loved and held dear, away from me.

Unless I was presented with an opportunity to kill Jack and/or James Norrington. I would never step back out to sea.

Elizabeth sniffled loudly, as the rain began to pour down upon us, blocking the sun from touching her.

I closed my eyes, while her tears brought back memories of my tears over Sirius.

Uncontrollably, tears began to slither down the curves of my face.

Why did he have to go?

As the rain hit the china, it created a soft "ding" noise, almost playing the music that was needed for Elizabeth and Will's wedding.

It would have been a beautiful wedding. Governor Swann had gotten the best of everything for his daughter and William upon their wedding day. But those two really did deserve the best, after everything they have gone through.

Yet the loud pounding of footsteps coming towards us, made Elizabeth and I turn around in worry.

And there stood William in manacles, being escorted by several red coated soldiers.

"Will!" Elizabeth dropped her bouquet and ran right for him.

I curiously looked at the soldiers.

Why was Will a prisoner of these men? He was an upstanding citizen! More so than his father.

Elizabeth wrapped Will up in her arms, crying," Why is this happening?"

I quietly stood up from my spot, silently looking at the happy couple, while I stood in the down pour of rain, letting it drown me.

I wish the rain would just swallow me up, and take me to Sirius. I wanted to be wherever he was, even if that meant hell or the bottom of the ocean.

"I don't know." Will sighed in defeat, while Elizabeth let go of him. "You look beautiful," he commented, looking over her dress and her.

She did have the best dress in all of Port Royal. It was almost sickening how perfect it was for her.

"I think," Elizabeth sniffled, brushing the back of her hand against her moist cheeks, trying to keep her face dry," its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

I sadly sighed, and looked down at my feet. The last thing my husband saw me in was my wedding dress.

Yet, I over heard Governor Swann shouting, thus breaking my train of thought," Make way! Let me through! How dare you! What is going on here?"

I looked back up, I saw Governor Swann being blocked from Will and Elizabeth, while a new person emerged from the red coats, with his perfect white curls and black coat.

"Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" The governor shouted at the man I suspected to be in charge.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." The new character spoke, as I stayed away from the marines.

"Cutler Beckett-"Governor Swann began in shock, but was quickly cut off by Beckett," His Lord now…actually."

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man. Why, _Lord_ Beckett, have you arrested my daughter's fiancé? Do you have a warrant?" Governor Swan questioned, with a scowl. But it was obvious he was trying to be civil.

"In fact," Beckett paused and smirked," I do." Beckett held out his hand to the man next to him, and commanded," Mister Mercer, the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner, please."

Mercer passed Beckett the warrant, opening it up and looking down at it. He then chuckled to himself," Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake." Beckett than raised his hand and nonchalant waved towards Elizabeth," Arrest her."

"No!" Shouted Will, as he tried to lunge forward and protect Elizabeth from the onslaught of soldiers coming towards her.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth shouted, as several men rushed over to her and began putting her wrists in manacles.

On instinct I began inching backwards. If they had warrants for Will and Elizabeth, who says they wouldn't have one for me.

Beckett took two more scrolls from Mercer, who had a smirk on his craggy face.

Beckett then looked down at the two scrolls in his hands, and continued," Ah-ha! Here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mister James Norrington. And a Mister Sirius Sparrow, who also goes by the alias of a Mister Sirius Teague. Are either of them present?"

Instantly my heart swelled up when he said Sirius's name and how he was wanted by the government.

Elizabeth fought against her captures, while Governor Swann corrected," Lord Beckett, James Norrington resigned his commission some months ago. I have no earthy idea as to where James Norrington could be! And as to Sirius Sparrow, he is at the bottom of the ocean. Now please let his wife morn in peace!"

"Ah…yes…he had a wife." Beckett smirked, as I saw him look over at me, finally noticing me.

I held my head high, ready to sprint to a hiding place and keep myself hidden until I could sneak upon a boat to Tortuga. Despite the fact I promised never to go back out to sea.

"What are the charges!?" Elizabeth shouted once again, making Beckett look over at her.

"I'll get there soon enough, Miss. Swann." Beckett chide, before Mercer handed Beckett a large and, rather heavy looking, scroll. Then opened it up and read aloud:

"Beaux Hélène Béatrix du Barry, also known as Beaux Hélène Béatrix Barbossa and Beaux Hélène Béatrix Sparrow and current Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, wife of one Sirius Sparrow and daughter of a one Pirate Captain Hector Barbossa (Prior Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea). I hear by arrest you for the acts of piracy-"

Without another word uttered out of his mouth, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran like…like…I was going to see Sirius again.

Of course the echoing noises of the people shouting for me to halt or people yelling at me for running into them was far from my thoughts.

I pushed myself into a hiding spot, pulled my wet dress up against me, and watched the soldiers run pass my hiding spot, thinking I had ran ahead. And from there I went into a place I knew where I could hide, dry up, and get a change of clothes. The Black Smith.


	3. Chapter 2

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 2

I pushed my dress under the hay, concealing it from wandering eyes. Thus hiding the last bit of evidence that showed I had been here and changed my appearance.

I looked back at the apprentice of the black smith, who was sound asleep in the back of the shop. Poor fellow. He was going to be very upset when he finds his clothes were stolen, along with his musket, hat, and boots, and with half of the money he had hidden in there.

I glanced down at myself in the water of the barrel, seeing my reflection for one last time.

My face was covered in soot and hair pulled up underneath the hat. My corset was pulled as tight as it could go, giving me a flat chest and narrowing my hips. I looked more like a boy, than ever before, even when I had wore Sirius's clothes, to try and go around Tortuga with him, without my mother finding out.

I looked down at myself, saw my wedding ring and engagement ring hanging off of the necklace I had kept. Quickly I tucked the necklace under my shirt, while I picked up the pack I had stolen, and double checked to make sure I had all of the jewelry and money I had taken.

Once I was satisfied, I pulled the pack onto my back, along with the musket, and ventured out of the black smith's shop into the dark and misty streets of Port Royal.

I had only one thought on my mind. Passage to Tortuga.

I quietly, yet nonchalantly, walked through the streets, trying to stay away from crowds, but not trying to single myself out as a stranger.

Yet, when I came close to the docks, I found myself surrounded by marines and military personnel.

"You, boy!"

I stopped in my tracks, nervously looking up at the marine.

"Have you seen this girl?" And I had a piece of parchment pushed in my face, of a drawing, with me on it.

And to be honest, they had really made me look ten times more beautiful than I really was.

I shook my head, causing the marine to repeat," Are you sure?"

I shook my head again, causing the marine to groan, and push on to the next man behind me.

Pretending to be unaffected by this search, I kept walking down the shipping lanes, waiting and watching for an opportune moment to jump onto a ship and hide.

Only problem was, most ships were being stalled on an account of "my" disappearance.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 3

So…I had gotten extremely bored, while waiting for the pass day. _Extremely_.

I had begun reflecting upon what had happened at Will's and Elizabeth's wedding. Even more so, I focused on what Beckett called me. The current _Pirate Lord_ of the Caspian Sea.

Now that was something to laugh about. I was no Pirate Lord. And to top it off, I did not have any of the pieces of eight. Thus, if I was ever called upon to be a Pirate Lord, I would be utterly useless.

I also didn't understand how they (meaning the Royal Navy) thought I would the next Pirate Lord. After all it wasn't passed down by hereditary. The previous Pirate Lord would give it to one of his crew men upon his ship, upon his death, or at least will it to them in his final will and testament, explaining what it is.

But the only reason I knew about the pieces of eight was because of Pintel and Ragetti telling me ghost stories of Calypso and Davey Jones. Which I knew were all nonsense, but still…sometimes I found myself wishing that they were **real**.

It would just make life more interesting thinking something like that was true.

I sighed loudly, as I began to venture around the edges of Port Royal, waiting and watching for any news that they would allow ships off the port.

It was then I passed the prison, finding myself starring up at those poor souls locked away inside of it.

Yet as I walked pass an opened space, which was covered in thick metal bars, I heard a familiar voice.

"Jack's compass. What does Beckett want with that?"

Slowly I turned towards the "window" and found myself looking upon Will and Elizabeth.

I quickly stepped back and hid against the wall, listening and peering into the room-trying not to be spotted anyone.

Elizabeth was inside the cell and Will was standing outside of it. Of course this was a very peculiar sight, since Lord Beckett had allowed Will out of his cell but not Elizabeth.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack, and convince him to return to Port Royal." Will smirked and cooed, trying to calm Elizabeth," In exchange, the charges against us will be dropped."

"What about Beaux? What will happen to her?" She questioned quietly, making me lean closer.

Will sighed in defeat, and murmured," There is nothing we can do. She is Barbossa's daughter, and in the eyes of the East India Trading Company, she is a Pirate Lord. We can't do anything for her. She is on her own."

Elizabeth scowled slightly, pursing her lips.

"Is that lack of faith in me, or in Jack?" Will spouted, changing the topic.

But I didn't blame him. I was on my own now, and everyone had to fight for themselves.

"I have faith in you." Elizabeth reached out between the bars, running her fingers through his tangled hair," Both you and Jack. But where will you find him?"

"Tortuga," Will answered, in a plain and simple manor. "I'll start there, and I won't stop searching 'til I find him. And then I intend to return here, to marry you."

Instantly my stomached flopped.

I missed Sirius so much. But he was gone now. I had to stay strong and go on living my life, like he would have wanted me too.

I wiped my eyes against the sleeve of my jacket.

"Properly?"

"Eagerly," Will reassured, leaning against the bars to get closer to Elizabeth," if you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." She breathed, making me feel sick.

Sick from disgust of their freedom to touch one another in such an intimate manor.

I, instantly, got up, and moved away from the prison, not wanting to reminisce upon Sirius and I any longer. Or hear other couple in love spout poetry or praises to one another.

But I knew what I had to do. I had to get on a boat, any boat and get to Tortuga, before Will did and find Jack. After all it seemed to be I was now wanted the law, too, and Jack was the only family I had left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 4

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." I hummed to myself, in a soothing tone.

The boat wouldn't stop rocking from side to side. But I thanked my lucky stars that I was born with a sailor's stomach, and that I could handle **any** kind of weather out at sea.

But fortunately, I was small enough to creep into the back of the hold, where I had plenty of space to stretch my limbs and (uncomfortably) sleep. I could also hear anything that went on in the captain's cabin, above me. Thus I knew how long, when, and where we were going.

I lounged across a crate, resting my legs upon a box, pulling my hat over my face, trying to ignore the appetizing smell of the captain's meal.

_I'm __**so**__ hungry._

"I wasn't expecting you to turn into a pirate, little one."

I froze and held my breath. I knew that voice. I knew it all too well. But that voice was suppose to be…

"Bootstrap…" my voice cracked, as my hat was being pulled off of my head by the foreigner.

He looked so different. So much older…so much…so much more like a…sea creature. He had coral growing upon him, with sea weeds covering his body, and looked like he had just stepped out of a hurricane. He even had barnacles covering his body and smelt like spoiled water.

"You look like your mother," he commented, sill holding the hat up.

"You're…you're-you're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" he teased with that familiar kind smile. Sweet Jesus, he looked so much like his son. I had almost forgotten.

"Is this a dream?" I stuttered, sitting up, pushing myself up against the box.

"No, sorry, poppet," he slightly laughed, taking a seat upon a box not to far away from me. But I swear I could hear his bones creak with every movement.

"It figures," I grunted, taking my hat and putting it back upon the top of my head, ignoring how it felt wet. "If this were a dream Sirius would be here."

I sourly wrapped my arms around me, while I brought my legs to my chest.

"Ah…" he looked over at my feet, in a distant manor," that's right. You married Jack's boy."

"And now he's dead, because of Jack," I hissed loudly.

Bootstrap slowly glanced up at me, and murmured," I know. Jack told me."

"I bet he has no remorse about it too." I grunted, sticking my noise up in the air.

Bootstrap sighed, before beginning, starting a totally different topic," Jack got the Pearl back with the help my son too. He's turned into a pirate."

"A **forced** pirate, just like me."

Bootstrap sadly nodded in agreement, as if his mind was somewhere else.

I groaned and questioned," And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"You sound like Jack," he chuckled, looking down at his feet. Once again looking distant.

But I just narrowed my eyes upon him, causing him to silence and stop his comparison. I didn't want to be compared to that scumbag Jack Sparrow.

"He sent me. Davy Jones."

I reeled back slightly, remembering all of the tales of Davy Jones. But everything came together in an odd manor.

"So that's how you are still alive…" I trailed off, glancing over at him again. Letting my eyes glance over his form.

"I chose it," Bootstrap reassured, explaining," I stood up for Jack, during the mutiny, your father started. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, and then I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, and I said I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

I bitter sweetly sighed, understanding his pain yet his hope to live.

"It's funny," I paused looking up at him," what someone will do to try to keep what they love."

He nodded in agreement, before he began again," But because of your father's captaining of the Pearl, a small fee must be paid. And now that you are the heir to the Pirate Lord Caspian title, you must pay his fee."

"What fee?" I whimpered, barely letting my voice to be heard.


	6. Chapter 5

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 5

Nervously I looked down at my hand, where a small black spot had developed.

And I recalled what Bootstrap told me,_" Jack's time is up. It's coming after him and you. But if you do as we bargained, only Jack shall have to go to the locker. But just remember it's drawn with ravenous hunger to any man that bears the black spot."_

Sadly I sighed, as I trudged through Tortuga. The streets were crowded, as usual, even during the day, when we had docked.

Awkwardly I looked around, trying to see where I should go. I knew I couldn't hide with my mother, for she would report me, as soon as she saw me.

And every person I had asked if they had seen Captain Jack Sparrow, they had given me the same variety of answers:

_"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead."_

_"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turned up in Singapore."_

I had even gotten slapped across the face by both Giselle and Scarlet, who didn't recognize me…luckily.

But, as I walked up to a shrimper who I heard Jack talked too before, I noticed someone else walking up alongside me.

I cautiously glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw Will.

Without a second to spare, I forced my eyes ahead, and pretended like nothing happened and that I was just an ordinary person.

But without hesitation, I walked up to the shrimper, adjusting my pack, while I asked the shrimper," I'm looking for my brother; he is on the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow. Where was the last place you heard they were?"

But Will walked up to my side, and questioned," I'm looking for Jack too. Do you know where he is?"

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but there's an island just south of the straits, where I trade spice for…" The shrimper paused to mend a hole in his net, before continuing, as if he was in a hazy day dream,"…mm…delicious long pork."

He then looked over at William and me, before adding, obviously breaking out of his day dream," Cannot say about Jack, but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

"Could you take me there?" I questioned, before Will could even breathe.

The shrimper nodded, while Will added," And me as well?"

The shrimper nodded again, before bargaining," I'll take you both for a couple of shillings."

Instantly I began digging into my pack and produced two shillings, and passed it over to the shrimper, before bargaining," I'll give you two more once you take me to the island."

The shrimper nodded, while Will passed over his share of the shillings too.

"We leave at mid-day," the shrimper announced, before he waved his hand off at me. "Until then, please leave the dock. I have work to do."

I nodded in understanding, and I began to quickly trudge off of the dock.

"Hold up, lad," Will called after me, but I still kept quickly walking off of the dock and back into the crowds, where I hopped I could loose Will.

"Wait!" Will shouted, before I felt him roughly grab onto my shoulder and spin me around.

But out of natural instinct, I looked up at him.

That was when I saw Will's shocked face, and felt his hand slip off of my shoulder.

"Beaux?" Will questioned quietly, almost as if he had seen a ghost. A ghost of me.

I adjusted my pack, before hissing, in a lower tone," I think you have the wrong person, good sir."

I began walking away again, but Will grabbed my shoulder again, inquiring, in a harsher and more serious tone," How did you get off of Port Royal?"

I didn't answer his question. Instead I only reminded him, keeping my voice low and quiet," I shall see you again, at mid-day, sir."

"But-"Yet I cut Will off, when I began walking towards the crowds once again, where I promised myself that I would run towards my mother's tavern. And have a nice **big** bottle of rum.

So I ran, like the British Royal Navy was chasing after me with that god forsaken warrant. Leaving Will behind to get drunk at my mother's tavern.

God only knows how much I needed a drink right now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 6

I swaggered on the boat, with my bottle of half drunken rum in hand and my pack in the other.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." I jeered to myself, as I grabbed onto the rope railing.

"Fourteen men on a dead men's chest yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." I continued to jeer, as I stumbled forward, ignoring the fact that my true feathery light voice was probably showing. And my voice was no longer the voice of a young man's.

"Thirteen men on a dead men's chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." I slurred loudly, surprising myself that I had been able to count backwards from one hundred down to zero so easily in my drunken state.

"Twelve men on a dead men's chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." I began again, while I took another swig of my rum, ignoring the shrimpers who were fixing their boat around me.

"Eleven men on a dead men's chest-"But my song was interrupted by a rather familiar, yet an unwanted, hand, went over my mouth and began pulling me over to the cargo hold.

Of course I flailed my arm around, while my other arm held onto my bottle of rum and pack, for dear life.

"Stop it, Beaux!" Will hissed at me, as if I was a child he was scolding.

I gave a muffled back response of," Leave me alone" but it came out as just one loud growl from behind his large callused hand.

"What did you say?" Will questioned, but he quickly shook his head, as if he was telling me to ignore his question. Instead he offered," If I allow you to speak, will you promise to tell me how you got of Port Royal, and why you are looking for Jack Sparrow?"

Instantly I began shaking my head in protest, only to have second guesses echo through my mind. And my shaking of the head became less violent and more hesitant and shy.

"Are you going to tell me?" Will questioned again, this time not as harsh, but more kind and polite.

I cautiously looked out of the corner of my eyes and up at him, only to see Will's eyes starring directly down at me.

"Well, are you?"

I sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing that if I could use Will's connection to the Royal Navy and how they wanted the compass, I could give it to him-after I gave Jack to Davy Jones-in return for my freedom away from the locker.

With that Will sighed in relief, lowering his hand releasing me from his grasp.

I leapt away from him, and quickly turned around, swaying slightly from side to side, due to my impairments I had developed while drinking.

Will starred at me , slowly looking from my feet all the way up to my face, before commenting," Where did you get those clothes?"

"I stole them," I answered in a shamefully honest tone, crossing my arms, balancing the rum and the sack, once again.

Will shrugged his shoulders, as if he had expected that answer. But he looked over me again. "You really did look like a boy, when I saw you on the dock."

"If that is a compliment, I really don't know how to take it," I sneered back at him," for if you meant that I looked like a man, then that would mean I am an ugly woman. But if you meant that I am good at dress up, then I should take that as you think I make a feminine boy and masculine girl. Thus either way, if you compliment me, it is actually an insult."

I smirked at him, thinking that I had won this argument of sorts.

Will just starred at me in a confused manor for several seconds, before muttering, as he sighed and rolled his eyes," You sound like Jack, when you are drunk."

"What?" I scowled, only to have Will take the rum away from me.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted in protest, only to have him counter back," And you don't need any more to drink, unless you tell me what we bargained, or else I am tying you up and leaving you here."

I rolled my eyes, but my little "Jack Sparrow" voice inside my head was demanding the rum, at least until all of my pain and problems were long gone.

"What do you want to know?" I grunted to Will, as I held my pack against my chest, not willing to let Will take this away from me too.

"Everything."


	8. Chapter 7

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 7

I sighed, after telling Will the rather long story, editing some parts. Like the part about me meeting his father, and my bargain with Davy Jones to retrieve Jack and send Jack to Davy Jones Locker.

But it wasn't like Will needed to know right now, after all, if I wanted to win this game of cat and mouse, I needed to twist Will around, so once he gets the compass, I can give Jack to Davy Jones.

"But why are you going to Jack?" Will questioned, while starring out at the water, obviously in deep thought about our whole predicament.

I sighed and lied, with my newly found acting skills that has come with my cold heart," He is the only family I have left Will, and if I am wanted by the law, I have to go with him and hide myself. Plus, if I really am suppose to be the next Pirate Lord for the Caspian Sea, I must to find out how to get my piece of eight. And Jack may be the only person who knows where to find it."

Will nodded in considerately, before answering," I understand very well, Beaux."

I nodded back to him, while I starred out at the ocean. Remembering how Sirius and I had sat exactly how Will and I were now, looking out at Sea, talking about the most trivial things, after Jack had been arrested and my father had been killed by my own hand.

But now as I sat here, with Will, my heart was swelling up with sadness. I hated the fact that I was already a widow at the mere age of eighteen years.

"Are you really going to become a Pirate Lord?" Will questioned me, looking over at me. Looking surprisingly interested.

I shrugged my shoulders," Maybe, but probably, since I haven't anything else to do or be."

Will then sighed and murmured," You know, they'll chase after you until you're dead or under their service."

"I know," I bitter sweetly smiled up at him," but it is worth it. I don't have anything left on land. My life is out on the sea."

"I thought you were never going to touch the sea again, after you lost Sirius?" Will countered, looking down at me cautiously, obviously not wanting to step on shaky ground. Even though he was.

I sighed in defeat. I had promised never to, but in a way I didn't break my promise. I was going to get my revenge upon Jack, then after that I will have lost all connections to everyone, and after that I can go retire out at sea, remaining forever close to Sirius.

"Things have changed," I looked out at sea," and it is the only way I can I live out my life. Like Sirius would have wanted me too."

It was silent for a moment between Will and I, before I heard him bargain," If you can help me get a hold of Jack's compass, I'll try to see what I can do about getting the East India Trade Company off of your trail."

I looked over at him, only to see him smile and hold out his hand," Deal?"

Hesitantly I looked down at his hand, before whispering," You don't know what you are getting yourself into, Will." But I shook his hand in acceptance of our bargaining.

Will smiled happily at me, but behind my mirroring smile, I was coldly calculating how, and where, I would get a hold of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Land!"

Instantly Will and I jumped up and ran over to the railings, where the shrimper stood, with a telescope.

"Let me see!" I yanked the telescope from his hands, and brought it up to my eye. And there upon the shower was a beached Black Pearl.

I passed the telescope over to Will, while I murmured," Something isn't right."

Will looked forward, but remained silent, as he passed the telescope over to the shrimper.

"My brother will take you ashore," The shrimper announced, as he compacted his telescope.

Will and I both nodded in understanding, while the crew of the shrimper vessel began to get a small boat ready for us.

"Your payment?" The shrimper held out his hand, with a cheeky grin.

I groaned and dug into my pack and pulled out the rest of my payment, as did Will. And as soon as the Shrimper had asked for it, he walked away fingering the gold coins with much interest.

I sighed and looked back out at the approaching beach.

Jack better be there, or else I will kill him before Davy Jones even gets a chance to touch him.


	9. Chapter 8

_Reminder for this chapter, that I have used the actual POTC 2 script (which was listed in teh disclaimer at the beginning of this series). So the words I have in here, despite the fact not being English and in some cases not even real whole words, please bare with me and enjoy the series._

* * *

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 8

I patiently sighed and looked across the ocean water, while Will kept looking at the Pearl, as if was going to magically disappear. But it wouldn't surprise me if it did; I remember as a child watching the fog trail behind the Pearl when it boarded the docks and how Jack's crew always seemed to come out of some fairy tale.

Suddenly the shrimper stopped rowing, making me look over at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Will asked impatiently. "The beach is there."

Suddenly, in the shrimper's awful Cajun-French accent, he answered bluntly," Ne bouganeis pas, c'est trop dangereux."

"What?" Will questioned back at a complete lost for what he had just said.

"He said something is dangerous," I answered, just before the shrimper's brother continued in a more theatrical tone.

"Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, javais le dit."

At that point, it was obvious he wasn't going to row any further to shore.

I groaned in defeat, before murmuring to Will," I guess, we have to swim."

Will sighed in defeat and announced," Ladies first."

I stuck out my tongue at him childishly, while the shrimper-who I doubted understood us-just watched, as I stood up.

I slung my pack over my shoulder, and teased Will," Hope you can swim for a long length of time."

Will just rolled his eyes, while I dove. Yet sadly, I knew the gun I had stolen was now useless, along with the gun powder.

As I came back up to the surface, Will stood up and took his time starring down at the water, obviously hesitant.

"Bon voyage, monsieur." The shrimper encouragingly said to Will, trying to get him off the boat as quickly as possible.

Will just shook his head and rolled his eyes, obviously upset that we didn't get full passage. But hey, that's what you get when you do business with shrimpers who dock at Tortuga.

I sighed and stopped treading water, and went back to swimming to shore.

If Will was going to pout and stand there for an hour, I was going to get moving and find Jack first.

So I raced towards the shore, going with the tide, as I kept my eyes upon the prize. The Pearl.


	10. Chapter 9

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 9

I trudged up the sandy beach, fighting to stay up right, with the rough current pushing me forward and backward.

"Damn that shrimper," I cursed under my breath, as I gave a jerking kick at the water and flailed my arms about. "And damn Jack for going to this god forsaken island."

Yet as I trudged closer and closer, I found no sign of life upon the Pearl. Thus I drew to conclusion, they were all either off the Pearl, or hidden somewhere inside the Pearl.

But my eyes trailed down the ropes that hung off the Pearl and saw the ropes were tied down by stakes that were pushed, deep, into the sand.

I sighed in discontent, and looked over at Will, who was just beginning to start to walk upon the sand, wading ashore.

"I don't think anyone is here," I shouted to him.

Will let out a loud huff, making me roll my eyes, as I sat down upon the sand, which hadn't been touched by the water, and looked back over at Will.

I couldn't believe that I had swum that far without cramping up. Normally my body couldn't stand swimming for long lengths, but maybe the half a bottle a I had early had made my body more limber or had done something to it. Or maybe that black spot I had hidden had some unsuspected side affects.

But as I gathered my breath and thought through my plans, Will walked right up to the Pearl and shouted," Jack!"

It was rather humorous in the manor he had done it. For the Pearl dwarfed Will by a great deal and he had to lean back to try to project his voice towards the deck of the Pearl.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will shouted again, cupping his hands around his mouth, but it only made him look more ridiculous.

I covered my laughing mouth with my hands, as I tried to look away from him. But I kept looking back at the show he was putting on.

"Marty! Cotton!"

Will placed a hand upon the rope that anchored the Pearl, and took a couple deep breaths, before shouting, in desperation," Anybody?"

I managed to take a deep breath, calming myself, before repeating myself," I don't think anyone is here. Or at least by, or in the, Pearl."

Will shot me a slightly disgruntled glance, obviously disliking the fact I was right.

"I bet they are in the jungle," Will snorted, standing up straight , as he marched over to me," They are all probably enjoying the native women and singing songs."

I rolled my eyes, while Will stuck out a hand for me to take, in a polite manor.

"Even if that isn't the case," I began, before I took Will's hand and he pulled me up," I'm sure he left some traces of him and the crew upon the island somewhere."

"You're probably right about that," He sighed, as I adjusted the hat upon my head, even though I knew very well why Jack was here.

He was trying to stay way from Davy Jones and prolong his life as much as possible.

Will took in another deep breath, before looking across the forest line. "I don't think we should split up in our search for Jack. We should stay together and keep our eyes out for anything."

"Or anyone," I countered back quietly, causing Will to nod in agreement, despite the fact I had a fear for things other than natives. Like Davy Jones's crew.

With that Will and I both began walking, side by side, to the forest line, looking and praying that we would find Jack without much hard ship or troubles on our part.

But I should have known better.


	11. Chapter 10

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 10

As we ventured deeper into jungle upon this small island, we were instantly visited by a familiar sight.

Cotton's parrot. It fluttered down onto the stump of a dead palm tree, which was actually about Will's height.

And in Will's typical, somewhat over dramatic fashion, he sighed in relief," Ah! A familiar face!"

"We've only been walking for five minutes," I countered back under my breath, crossing my arms.

But Cotton's parrot squawked back at Will, in return. Before announcing, in a panic," Don't eat me!"

"We're not going to eat you," Will reassured he bird, while I tilted my head to the side, trying to understand why the bird didn't want us to eat it.

"Rawk! Don't eat me!" The bird began flapping its wings in a frenzied manor. "No! Don't eat me!"

I looked at Will, in a patronizing manor, trying to tell him through my eyes _"I told you so!"_

Will saw my expression, quickly rolling his eyes in return, before grunting," Let's continue."

"Agreed," I huffed, as Cotton's parrot kept chanting, manically," Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

So once again Will and I set off deeper into the jungle.

But yet the deeper we got the more rugged and dense the jungle became.

Eventually Will got in front of me with his sword, and being the _man_ that he is, he cut through the jungle, trying to find any signs of life.

And all I could do was check over his tracks and follow him.

But after what felt like hours of walking, both Will and I were sun burned upon our exposed skin, covered in dirt and sweat, with plenty of cuts and scratches to prove we hiked through a untamed jungle.

Suddenly Will cocked his head to the side, and stopped in his tracks, making me look up at him.

"What? Do you see something?"

Will then reached out, and there upon the branch of a tree was Gibbs's husk canteen.

As Will lifted it up to examine in closely, I noticed a long strong hanging off of it, which seemed to be tangled up in the branches.

"Will…"I cautiously warned, but he just ignored me, and kept looking down at the canteen, curiously.

But he noticed the strong attached to it too, and carefully took the strong off of neck of the canteen.

Of course he followed the string's curves and twists, with his eyes, but it was beginning to blend in with the natural colored surroundings.

And before I could stop Will, he began pulling upon the string. Following it around the trunk of the tree.

I cautiously followed behind him, while I reached into my pack and pulled out my useless musket, but it would make a good club, if this string led to what I thought it did.

Yet, when Will arrived at the end of the strong, he just starred at it oddly, before looking back at me. Holding the end of the string up for me to see.

But that was when I noticed eyes appearing out of the tree behind Will, making me scream," Will!"

It was too late, Will was knocked over upon the ground, and pulled up into the air, with his feet expertly tied and tangled into a knot of vines.

But my better instincts told me to look around me for others. Because it was obvious a trap, and that meant they were going to attack both Will and I.

The natives from this island began to morph out of the trees and bushes, covered in a war paint of sorts, with primitive shields, spears, and knives in hand.

I heard Will unsheathe his sword from behind me, while shouting," Come on! Let's go!"

I looked back at him in shock. But as he hung there dangling upside down, he was swing his sword around, as if it would actually make a difference.

But the natives began to walk closer to Will and me, making me step right underneath Will's hovering form. I held out the musket ready to smack anyone with, if they got too close. Yet I knew it was going to be hard for these natives to take me and Will seriously, when he was hanging upside down shouting," Come on! Who wants it? I could do this all day!" and me, with a busted musket, that was leaking water.

And obviously they lost interest in Will and me rather quickly, and they all looked over at a native with a bone running through his nostrils.

I starred at this native oddly too, only to see him lift up a pipe of sorts, and blow into it.

I heard whatever was in the pipe come out, and overhear Will grunt from above me.

I looked up at Will, and saw him close his eyes and hang limply. His sword fell out of his hand in a thunderous "clang", making my heart stop.

Will was now completely useless and I was left to do things on my own.

And as my mother would famously say: Sophie's Code of Conduct Number Three-Never Send A Man In To Do A Woman's Job.

So I picked up Will's sword, and expertly twirled the sword with my hand, ready to fight to the death.

But they didn't react to me, while I kept moving in a circle, keeping an eye upon my enemies.

Yet my idea of hope was crashed to oblivion, when I overheard the familiar noise of the dart flying through the air.

And before I knew it I was only the ground, and everything was pitch black.

It was times like these that I wished Sirius would appear out of nowhere and rescue me.

Too bad he's dead.


	12. Chapter 11

_Reminder for this chapter, that I have used the actual POTC 2 script (which was listed in the disclaimer at the beginning of this series). So the words I have in here, despite the fact not being English and in some cases not even real words, please bare with me and enjoy the series._

* * *

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 11

"Hurry-hurry tan daga!"

Sluggishly I blinked open my eyes, finding myself awkwardly tied up, and hanging from a pole.

"Will!" I shouted, as I began to try to wiggle free from my ties, noticing his limp figure hanging from the pole next to me. "William Turner!"

But Will just lethargically opened his eyes, as if he had been taking a long nap, while he wore a goofy smirk upon his face-looking intoxicated.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head back, only to see Jack sitting at a throne, covered in all sorts of odd things and make up.

"Jack!" I whined loudly, making him look at me in shock (for a brief moment), before returning back to his emotionless look. "Jack, it's me! Beaux!"

But Jack just ignored me, and kept starring, causing Will to start up, as if to double check and see if that was Jack," Jack?"

"Jack, it's us!" I wiggled again in my bines, looking up at him.

But still he did not respond.

At this point Will seemed to believe it was Jack and smiled," Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

"Oh shut your mouth, Will," I snarled at him, making him look over at me.

"Oh, hello, Beaux." He chuckled looking rather drunk, instead of sleepy," Fancy seeing you here."

I rolled my eyes, while I looked back at Jack.

But suddenly Jack sat up, and swaggered over to Will and me, acting as if he was the King of Spain.

"Jack, get us down!" I begged quietly, while he walked over to me first.

He nonchalantly poked my shoulder with one finger, as if he was testing how much meat was on my arm.

"Jack!" I begged again, while I noticed a distasteful expression appear upon Jack's face.

As if he thought I was…not good enough?

But he just ignored my protesting, and went over to Will and poked his shoulder. Mimicking the same actions he had just done with me.

Will then shouted after Jack, finally regaining some of his senses," Jack! It's me! Will Turner!"

But Jack looked up at a native, who stood in between Will and me, waiting for Jack to say something.

Jack then opened his mouth and said," Wa-say kohn".

I starred at Jack in shock, that he actually knew this bizarre language.

But the native responded back, pounding a walking stick upon the ground," Een dah-lah. Eeseepi."

"Eeseepi!" The other villagers chanted in the background.

"Jack, tell them to let us down!" Both Will and I shouted.

But Jack motioned to me and distastefully told the natives," Kay-lay lam."

He then pointed to Will, and repeated," Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam eensy weensy."

I looked over at Will curiously, but Will just looked over at Jack peculiarly, obviously praying Jack was saying anything bad.

Suddenly Jack crouched over next to Will's legs, and looked over a Will's crotch.

"Jack?" I questioned hesitantly, while Will nervously looked around trying to figure out what Jack was doing.

But then again, it wasn't like I hadn't seen Jack do odd things before. I mean, I remembered a time when my mother had tried to test Jack's promiscuity (to prove to my father Jack was a worthless captain). And she actually had one of her _transsexual_ whores flirt with Jack. Jack got a room with the whore, but when he found out the whore had a masculine organ, he gave the whore a nice tip and went on his business like nothing had happened.

_He certainly is a strange fellow._

"Lam say-say…eunuchy. Snip-snip." Jack announced.

Instantly all of the natives began to murmur and repeat," Eunuchy".

Will looked over at me, as if to act manly and prove Jack wrong," I'm not a Eunuch."

"I know your not," I rolled my eyes, while Jack began walking away from us.

"Jack!" I began to beg again," Jack, have them us go!"

Will then began to shout," Jack! The compass! That's all I need."

Jack stopped, causing Will to quickly add on, hoping Jack was listening to him," Elizabeth is in danger. The three of us were arrested for trying to help you. Beaux is wanted by the East India Trade Company for inheriting Barbossa's position. And Elizabeth faces the gallows, if I don't bring back the compass."

Jack still stood there, as if contemplating something.

I then had to add to Will's speech," Jack, your son is dead, and I have no one left. I killed my father and my mother disowned me."

I couldn't help but to trail off, in a whisper," You're the only family I have left, Jack."

With that Jack turned around and casually walks back to the native. "Say-say lam shoop-soop sha smalaly-lama shoo-koo. Savvy?" He then motioned towards Will and me, as if he was telling them to take away Will and me," Ball licky-licky."

"Ball licky-licky!" The whole crowd cheered, while Jack walked over to me and Will, and he whispered, in an urgent tone, acknowledging us for the first time," Save me!"

With that the natives began carrying Will and me away. And they were chanting; as if we were some prize they had gotten back from…hunting.

Oh dear god I hope these people aren't cannibals.

"Jack," I screamed, violently thrashing my body," what did you tell them! Jack!"

"What about Elizabeth? Jack!" Will joined in on my shouting, as he began throwing his body around too.

And before I knew it I was being taken across a rickety bridge, making me shout one last time," Jack!"

This is going to be the last time I trust Jack Sparrow again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 12

Limply I hung against the wood and bone binds of our cage that hung in the middle of the great chasm, next to another one, which held the other half of Jack's crew.

My legs hung through the small holes, along with my arms, while I rested my chin upon one of the binds, as I looked out at the cliff side.

How on earth am I going to get myself out of this one?

But Will's rambling broke my concentration, yet again. "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief-"

Gibbs then angrily cut him off and answered," Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice," Will breathed," He's a captive as much as the rest of us."

Pelegostos? Why did that name ring a bell deep within my thoughts? I believe my father may have written to me about them once.

"Worse," Gibbs countered," as it turns out."

With that all of us looked up at Gibbs with interest.

"See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

Instantly I cringed.

They were cannibals.

And as if to show how intense it will be for Jack, Cotton took Gibbs's hand and bit Gibbs's fingers.

Instantly Gibbs yelped in pain, before pulling his hand away from Cotton's mouth.

"They'll roast him and eat him," Gibbs finished, with a sigh, while the rest of us all somberly returned back to our old positions, waiting and wondering.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will questioned, looking back and forth between our small cage and the cage across the way holding the other crew men.

Gibbs then answered, sounding like he was telling another riddle," These cages we're in, weren't built till after we got here."

Instantly I saw Will's reaction, as he let go of the bar (made out of bone) that he had been holding onto.

But this didn't frighten me.

I was only thankful enough that these bones and wood were supporting our weight.

We were all quiet for a moment more, listening to the wild drumming coming from up above.

"The feast is about to begin," Gibbs eerily announced to us all. "Jack's life will end, when the drums stop.

When Gibbs finished, Cotton awkwardly sighed and sat down next to me, causing the cage to swing slightly.

Then I got an idea.

"Well," I announced to the men, starting to stand up," we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"

Each one of them starred at me oddly, before I grabbed onto the bars of the cage, and told my idea.

"We need to rush against the wall of the cage, all at once, causing it to lurch forward. If we do this enough times, we should be able to ram against the cliff side. Then we can grab onto the vines and climb up. Then we've made it."

At first they all starred at me like I was insane, before Gibbs gave a wide grin," Well mother's love, little Beaux is a pirate after me own heart, after all."

I happily smiled, while Marty shouted the plan, exuberantly across the gap, to our counterparts.

With that Will smiled over at me," On your count, Beaux."

I smiled, and let everyone stand up and get situated, before I counted down," One! Two!"

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the swinging motioning," Three!"

And with that we all rushed forward.

Dear god, I hope this plan works.

Yet we began swinging.

Then we all rushed back and ran forward again. And again, and again, and again, and again, each swing having increasingly wide arcs. And we kept swinging until we finally within arm's reach of the cliff.

Until finally we were able to grab onto the vines hanging off of the cliffs. And the other group finally landed upon the cliff side too.

And being one of the _boys_, I had to pull my part of the weight, and stuck my legs through the holes in the bars.

Gibbs followed my example and shouted to the whole crew," Put your legs through. Start to climb!"

And with that we all began to grab onto the vines, using them to pull us up, while our legs pushed and steadied us.

"Come on men!" Will shouted encouragingly. "It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

Suddenly my body froze. It really only took six men, I mean people, because who says women can't be part of a crew.

Anyways the Black Pearl only needed six, plus a captain.

But as fate would have it a man across the way, countered," Actually, you won't need everyone. 'Bout six would do."

Suddenly everyone else froze just like I had, and starred at one another.

Will then looked over at Gibbs, who just nodded, obviously signaling that he wouldn't mind if we all raced to the top.

"Hurry!" Will shouted off, as if he was horn signaling the beginning of a race.

And with that we all lurched into motion, moving as fast as we could against the other crew, who obviously had more stronger and limber men then we did.

"Come on!" Marty shouted above me, hanging from he bars, trying to act as our personal cheer team. "Come on! Is that all you got? Go! Go!"

Yet in the midst of all our ruckus and racing to the top, I noticed one of the cannibal natives walking across the rope bridge.

Will glanced over at me and noticed my starring, and instantly alerted our crew," Wait! Stop!"

"Eh?" Gibbs questioned, only to notice the Cannibal too.

We all froze, while Will whispered across the gap between us to the, now, enemy crew," Stop! Shh!"

They froze too and noticed the cannibal.

And we stood there for several seconds just holding still and remaining silent. That was until the competing pirates, began to silently creep up.

"What are the doing?" Marty gasped in shocked, while I hissed to the opposing crew," Stop!"

But they kept going, smiling and grinning at us, even stopping to wave good bye to us.

Yet as they kept crawling forward, suddenly one of their men picked up a snake and screamed," Snake!"

And in true fashion of men who don't deserve to be called _men_, they all began to scream like little girls, when they saw a nasty looking snake, and let go off the cliff side.

Yet this was their downfall, and they all began to fall down, back towards their old home, only to have to rope snap. Thus they fell to their own demise.

But when I looked up at the cannibal, who was watching them fall too. Unfortunately, the Cannibal saw us and began running and shouting back across the bridge.

"Move!" Will bellowed like a horn again, and with a new speed, we raced up the side of the cliff, once again.

And as we rushed up the cliff, my pack, which had somehow still remained upon me during this whole ordeal (just as my hat had done), smacked Gibb's side, revealing the rum that was inside of it.

"You better share some of that rum, when we're through," Gibbs grunted, trying to ignore the rum, he could reach over and grab for a drink.

"As long as we get out of it," I countered again, while we began to reach the top, and awkwardly rolled up over the edge of the cliff, and now stood upon the top of it.

Will shouted in command, yet again," Cut it loose! Find a rock!"

"Better stay up high with Marty, Miss," Gibbs announced to me," We don't want you to go and breaking that rum of yours."

I rolled my eyes at him, but I grabbed onto the top of the cage, and awkwardly pulled myself up, hanging above the men, alongside of Marty.

But as the men frantically looked, I heard the roaring scream of the cannibals coming towards us.

I couldn't help but loudly groan," Not again!"

"Roll the cage!" Will shouted over me, and instantly we began pushing the cage.

"Come on!" Gibbs growled, pushing as hard as he could next to me.

I gave a growl of my own, as I pushed as hard as I could, but as soon as we began to move, Gibbs shouted to me," Protect the rum!"

Of course I gave in, and with one arm held my pack close to me, while I pushed with my other arm.

But as we pushed as hard as we could, away from the approaching cannibals, we fell down a hill. Gaining an alarming amount of speed.

I couldn't held but scream out of joy, like a child would, as we were all thrown around in the small cage, tumbling through the dense jungle.

But then we were thrown again, into the air.

I noticed Will, Marty, and Gibbs holding onto the bars of the cage for dear life, screaming on the top of their lungs, out of fear.

I just laughed at them, still holding the rum tightly against me.

But when we landed in a hard thud, we instantly began rolling again, down a hill, and up the trunk of a tree, before coming crashing down to earth.

With that each one of us pilled up upon one another, and the cage was still not broken. Much to my dismay.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!" Will shouted, as the cannibals' shouting became closer and louder.

Instantly we each began snapping up onto our feet, lifting up the cage.

"Come on, lads!" shouted Gibbs, as he began to lift up the cage. "Lift it like a lady's skirt!"

I shot Gibbs a glare, but he quickly bowed his head," Apologies, Miss."

"It's your prerogative, Gibbs," I sighed to his defense, before smirking," I just prefer pulling down a lad's trousers."

Gibbs let out a heart laugh, as we lifted up the cage," Sounding like a pirate already, Miss."

So we began running, but from time to time, I found myself just purely sitting upon the bar of the cage, that separated my legs from one another. This was only due to my short height and tall men I happened to share the cage with. But when I did find myself sitting, I had to be careful for Marty, because he was right behind me, having the same problem I was.

"Run!"

But suddenly we went right off the edge of another cliff that led into a chasm.

This time we did land in the water, but our cage broke, setting us free from the binds.

Yet, when I sank below the water surface water upon impact, I couldn't help be feel a nagging voice in the back of my head plead with me not to swim back up for air. That nagging voice pleaded for me to end my life, so I could spend an eternity with Sirius in heaven, or wherever we may go when we die.

But Will had grabbed a hold of the collar of my jacket, along with Cotton; bring us three up to the surface.

"This way, lads!" Gibbs shouted, as I broke the water surface, gasping for air, noticing my arm was still tightly wrapped around my pack, and my still hat oddly still remained stationary upon the top of my head.

But the cheers and foreign shouting of the cannibals, made all of us swim with much urgency out of the chasm, narrowly avoiding the spears, darts, and arrows that went flying towards us.

Unfortunately the hail of weapons still kept coming towards us, and it became near impossible to keep swimming.

"Take cover!" Will shouted, pulling Gibbs up against the rock wall next to him.

Gibbs next grabbed Cotton, who grabbed Marty, who thus grabbed me in return. I nodded in thanks to Marty, as I pinned myself up against the wall, and found a safe hiding place.

Yet it wasn't sounding so safe, the longer I remained there, because the arrows and spears seemed to be getting closer and closer to our hiding spot.

Until they all went silent up the cliff edge above us.

Will experimentally stuck his head out around the corner, before breathing a sigh of breath," They're gone."

"We'll lets get to going before they decide to come back to give us a goodnight kiss." Gibbs growled, and instantly we all began rushing out of the chasm and back to shore, were we knew the Black Pearl was.

Where we all knew everything would be safe and peaceful, once we were back on board. Despite the fact we didn't have Jack or his compass.

Oh well.


	14. Chapter 13

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 13

I panted loudly, as I ran across the beach, noticing that the Pearl was already off the beach and into the water.

I oddly starred at a figure I saw upon the beach, while everyone kept running towards the Pearl in worry.

That was when I heard a familiar voice shout," Haul loose the morning line!"

"Pintel," I smiled in relief, as I began jogging up to the Pearl.

"The mooring line!" Pintel shouted again in a rage, as a wave smacked against him again.

But it seemed as if he was getting no reaction out of whom I assumed to be Ragetti, since they never left each other's sides.

"Haul loose the mooring line!"

"Ragetti! Pintel!" I cheered, as I ran up to him, along with the others.

Suddenly Ragetti appeared from behind a ship railing, shouting down to Pintel," He's got my eye. He won't give it back!" Then he paused and waved at me. "Hello Beaux! Long time no see!" Suddenly he furrowed his eyebrows together questioning," Why are you wearing trousers?"

But Pintel cut me off, and shouted at Ragetti," How'd you get it back last time?"

Then Gibbs ran up next to Pintel and patted his pack," Excellent! Our work's half done!"

Pintel nervously answered back, as the rest of the crew, began crawling up the rope lines to the ship's deck," We done it for you, knowing you'd be coming back."

"Since when were you working with Jack again?" I teased him, as I elbowed his side.

He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. "We've been hoping that we could get the Pearl back and try to right some of our wrongs. And when we escaped out of prison, we decided to take care of our immortal souls."

I rolled my eyes back at him, while Gibbs shouted," Make ready to sail, boys!"

"What about Jack?" Will shouted from behind me, as I stood next to Pintel, who just stood there weakly smiling, hoping no one else would figure out about his and Ragetti's original plans of stealing the Pearl.

"I won't leave without him!" Will threatened.

Pintel then looked over at me and murmured," What's up wit' him?"

"He's a eunuch, didn't you know?" I teased lightly.

Pintel laughed along with me, while Will sent me a harsh glare.

Yet as if on cue, a loud "oi!" echoed to our ears, and there running from the forest line was Jack. With hundreds of cannibal natives following behind him.

"Time to go!" Both Will and I announced in unison, both obviously rethinking our plans of actually needing Jack Sparrow.

Gibbs then seconded," Cast off those lines!"

And in a manic rush, we all grabbed a hold of the rope and began climbing up the side of the Pearl.

"Make ready to cast off!" Marty shouted as one by one they all ran around the ship, trying to get it ready.

As I reached the top of the railing, both Pintel and Ragetti grabbed onto my wrists and pulled me up.

"You alright, Beaux?" "You hurt or anything?"

"I'm quite alright, boys," I smiled up at them, but then urgently announced," We need to prepare the ship for sail."

They both nodded in agreement and took off, as if I was their Captain.

But I helped Gibbs over the edge and Cotton, before I rushed over to the sails and helped Pintel and Ragetti with releasing the sails, instantly making the ship gain some speed.

"Oi!" I heard Jack's voice shout again, making me run over to the railings, with both Pintel and Ragetti following behind me, like two trust guard dogs.

And there, hanging off of the netting was Jack making one of classic speeches to the group of cannibals. "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost-"

But then a giant wave washed over him, making it end as the exact time it usually does in his speeches, as if it was preordained or something.

Yet he still mumbled," Captain Jack Sparrow".

With that I happily watched, with both Pintel and Ragetti, as Jack sluggishly climbed up the nets and up onto the deck.

As soon as Jack was on board, though, Gibbs rushed over to him, pleading," Let's put some distance between us and this island , and head out to open sea."

Pintel then, as if possessed with magic, pulled Jack's coat out of no where and with Ragetti's help both draped the coat over Jack's wet body.

Meanwhile Jack answered Gibbs request," Yes to the first. Yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

Pintel saluted Jack, while Gibbs questioned again," That seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!" Jack loudly and impatiently said all at once.

But once again, as if on coincidence, Ragetti's eyeball dropped from above and the monkey, Jack, screamed.

Ragetti scrambled to pick up his eye ball, and spit upon it, before he rubbed it clean with his coat sleeve.

Yet as Jack got his pistol to go and shoot the monkey, it went across the rigging.

Will approached Jack and me, while Gibbs seemed to have disappeared. "Jack, Elizabeth is in danger."

Ragetti then snapped up right, pushing his eye back into place, while Pintel just starred at him and shook his head.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Or maybe having her locked up somewhere?"

With that Jack began moving away from us, and instantly Will and I both set off on foot after Jack.

"She is locked up, bound to hang for helping you," I justified Will's urgent feelings, hoping Jack would at least listen to me.

Jack glided up the stairs," There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

I just rolled my eyes at his hypocritical remark to Will and I. He had made more mistakes then anyone upon this ship, even me.

But Will jumped up in front of me, and pulled a cutlass away from some poor man's belt, and held it to Jack's neck.

I stood there helpless to the situation and just watching.

"I need that Compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack just gave Will a hard look, before pushing the sword aside, and walking up to Gibbs, who was navigating the ship.

"Mister Gibbs?"

"Cap'n?"

Jack then walked up closer to Gibbs and murmured," We have a need to travel upriver."

Gibbs glanced over at Will and me, then whispered to Jack," By need, do you mean a…trifling need? A…fleeting? As in, say, a…passing fancy?"

"No," Jack abruptly answered, sounding indifferent," a resolute and unyielding need."

Will suddenly disagreed, as Jack began walking away from Gibbs, once again making Will and myself chase after him," What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William," Jack stopped at a railing in front of Gibbs," I shall trade you the compass."

Will eagerly listened, while I began formulating a way to get Jack out at sea where the Kraken could get at him.

"If-"Jack paused to pull out a faded piece of leather"- you will help me to find this."

He unfolded the leather and held it up in front of Will and me.

Jack looked over at me and smirked," Since you are part of my crew now, love, you are going to be searching for this, no matter you say or think."

I rolled my eyes at him, while Will starred at the sketching of the rather unique looking key.

"You want me to find this?"

"No," Jack sighed, before giving Will a devious smirk," You want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face. Savy?"

I glanced up at Will, who just wore a plan ol' confused face.

"He means if you help him find the key and the thing this key goes to; in order for you to get the compass and go back to Elizabeth." I groaned in explanation to Will, as I adjusted my pack once more.

Will nodded in understanding to me, before taking the leather from Jack's hands, and questioning, to Jack," This is going to save Elizabeth?"

Jack then sighed, obviously impatient with Will.

With that Jack looked over at me, then back at Will, and inquired," How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much," Will shrugged his shoulders, while Jack looked over at me.

"How much do you want me to remember?" I countered back at him, crossing my arms. He should have known better than to ask me, a Pirate Lord's daughter who was raised on Tortuga.

Jack smiled at me and nodded in understanding, obviously not wanting me to tell Will anything of the history and danger.

Jack then patted Will's shoulder, and I answered Will's original question," Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

Jack then looked back at me, and murmured, in a surprisingly serious tone," I need to talk to you in my cabin."

I nodded in understanding, and began to follow him back to his cabin, along with Will, Pintel, and Ragetti.

"Alone!" Jack bellowed, as he opened the door. I stepped in first, with him following behind me.

But as soon as I heard that door lock, I knew that I was going to be here for a long time.


	15. Chapter 14

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 14

"So what did they get you for?" Jack questioned, as he sat down next to his desk, drinking some of my rum I had brought along.

I sighed and answered, in a bored tone," Piracy, looting, general lawlessness, you know the basics," I sighed to him.

But a smirk took over my face, and I teased," Do you wish to know my bounty?"

Jack lifted up an eyebrow of intrigue, before I answered, still smirking," Ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine guineas."

Jack starred at me in shock, before I smirked," Only two guineas less then you Jack, and one less than my father."

Jack and my father had always had this…_problem_. They tried to our do one another with how high their bounties were. And as of record, Jack Sparrow has the highest bounty in all of the Caribbean.

"And you haven't even done anything to deserve that amount," Jack scowled, talking a swig of rum.

"Apparently being a woman, connected to the Black Pearl, plus being married to your son and being the daughter of Barbossa, brings in more money than you think," I retorted back, while my fingers traced the top of the glass I was drinking from.

Jack remained quiet, as he looked down at his half full shot glass.

"Tis a shame my son had to go out like that."

I nodded in agreement, before murmuring," But he is in Davy Jones's Locker now. And there is nothing we can do."

"I beg to differ," he smirked, looking over at me.

I looked back up at him, somberly," What did you say?"

Jack then smirked and mused" Do you remember the Tia Dalma, the witch, me and your father told you about?"

I nodded, beginning to feel my hopes get the best of me.

"She made my compass magical."

I lifted up an eyebrow, while he pulled it out and let it lay upon the table, in-between us.

As he let his fingers slip away from it, the compass's arrow began to violent twist back and forth, as if it couldn't make up its mind.

"It is supposed to lead you in whatever direction that thing you desire most to be in."

I looked up at Jack in question, before he motioned for me to touch it.

Warily, I let my fingers reach out to it, and gently pressed against the wooden edges of it.

_Sirius._

And without hesitation the arrow spun to the opposite direction we were going in.

"That is the direction to the world's end, where you can find Sirius." Jack spoke abruptly, making pull back my fingers in shock, while the arrow remained in that direction.

"Let's go then!" I hissed, jumping up anxiously.

Jack shook his head," Not until we get my treasure, then you can help me get rid of Will."

I slowly began to settle down back into my seat, remembering all of the deals I already had going on.

I had to deliver Jack and the Pearl to Davy Jones-so I may be free of this dark mark-, give Will the compass so he could free Elizabeth and they be free. Yet in order to make sure Will got his compass he needed, he and I must help Jack find this mystery key and its treasure.

But now Jack has come up with a whole new offer.

I help him find the treasure and key, somehow get Will off of the boat-without the compass-, then let Jack take me to towards World's End, where I may hopefully reconnect with my beloved, then I may be able to leave Jack and the Pearl to Davy Jones.

Decisions. Decisions.

But more than anything, I wanted Sirius back. And I wouldn't mind killing a few people, or stabbing a few people in the back, in order to get him back.

_Cold as glass._

"Deal." I held out my hand for Jack, who smirked and took my hand.

But I squeezed his hand, before he could pull it away, making him look at me in a questionable manor.

"You go back on this deal, and will make sure your worst dreams come true." I hissed back at him, looking him straight into his eyes.

"And how would you know what my worst dreams are, love?" He teased, trying to pull his hand out of my grasp. But I still held onto it, digging my nails into his leathery and old skin.

"Let's just say I remember that little deal you made with you-know-who, and how your time is tickling down." I teased him back, with a smirk of my own.

Jack's face froze and went emotionless for a second; he had even stopped trying to get his hand away from mine.

I smirked back at him, again, titling my head to the side, like an innocent child would do.

"You are too smart for your own good." Jack grumbled, while I finally let go of his hand.

I let out a hearty laugh, and leaned back against the chair, placing the heels of my boots upon the table top. I then looked over at Jack, as I picked up my glass of rum," I learned from the best, Jack. I learned from the best."

Jack held his injured hand to his chest and looked at me for several seconds, before sighing in defeat. "You are defiantly a force to me reckoned with, Beaux."

I quickly slammed down the rum, letting it run down my throat, before I slammed the glass down upon the table and looked over at Jack.

"Once again, Jack, I've learned from the best."


	16. Chapter 15

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 15

Warily I starred around myself, as we ventured deeper down the Pantano River, with Jack's boat leading the long boat Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Will, and I shared.

I spotted another random child, just sitting upon a rock starring at us, with an emotionless face, as her eyes followed our every movement. It was becoming harder and harder to see, as more and more trees sprouted up, blocking the sun. Even the twisted roots of the trees seemed to be growing taller than our boat.

The air had gotten more humid and gained a nasty and foul smell, while animals echoed all around us.

But our concerned silence had been broken, with Will's whisper," Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

Will looked over at me then over at Gibbs and Marty.

"Well," Gibbs began, sounding like he was going to give one of his long speeches about his superstitious," if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones-a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off."

Gibbs then theatrically reached towards Ragetti and motioned like a tentacle, sucking his face off.

Ragetti flinched slightly, reaching up to touch his face in a nervous manor, while Pintel rolled his eyes and continued to row the boat.

Will looked over at me-since I sat across from him- I was guessing to see if he should believe in the legend or not.

I nodded back to him, while Gibbs started back up, once again taking my attention," And then it'll drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness."

Gibbs titled his head to the side, as if to add a demonic flair to the story he told.

"What is it called?" Will murmured looking around again, but Gibbs seemed to be at a loss for words. As if he had forgotten the name.

"The Kraken," I answered, looking over at Jack-where I spotted Marty looking at me and scowling at me just mentioning the name of **IT**, then back over to Will. Pintel and Ragetti just looked at each other and shivered, as they kept rowing.

"They say the stench of its breath is like…" Gibbs shuddered, and then went on," Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses."

Ragetti shivered again, before looking over at me.

I gave him a reassuring smile, while Gibbs smiled and off handedly chuckled," If you believe such things."

We all starred at each other for several seconds.

Before Will began again," And the key will spare him that?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, before looking over at me, making Pintel, Ragetti, and Will over at me too.

I sighed and adjusted my hat. "That, Will, is the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough to go and visit Tia Dalma."

"Her," Gibbs shivered, obviously not liking Tia Dalma.

"Her?" Will repeated, looking at Gibbs and me in a confused manor.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded in agreement, once again causing our boat to go silent, once again.

I sighed to myself and looked around yet again, when suddenly Ragetti inquired," Miss?"

I adjusted my head and looked back at Ragetti, and cooed," Yes?"

"Uh…," he looked over at Pintel, who looked down at himself, looking unsure as well.

"Yes, boys?" I asked again, as I sat up straight, trying to figure out what they were so uneasy about.

Ragetti then looked up at me, and inquired," Whatever happened to that fella you fancied?"

"You know," Pintel whispered, looking at me," Jack's son."

Instantly Gibbs lowered his head, while Will looked away from me and down at the water around us.

Pintel and Ragetti both look Gibbs and Will, then back at me in question.

"He died," I simply answered, as an unconsciously touched the engagement ring and wedding ring that hid under my shirt, vest, jacket, and corset.

"How?" Pintel asked, obviously amused.

"He died in a hurricane off the coast of Tripoli, in the HMS Interceptor, chasing after the Pearl, since he had used his mercenary services for the royal navy." I explained, while I looked down at the dirty swamp water, trying to keep my voice flat and emotionless.

But old images flashed before my eyes, showing my childhood with Sirius, all the up too to my last adventure with him, then Jack's escape from the gallows, our wedding, and our wedding night.

Yet around me, I could detect the boys whispering about me, yet I remained unfazed and looking down at the water.

"He left the day after the wedding, and never came back," Will explained, quietly.

Pintel then mused," You mean she is by law a widow?"

"Yeah, she is," Gibbs sighed sadly. "Poor, lass, she was dragged into Jack's hunt for the Pearl before, when she kills her father to end his curse. Then she married to boy of her dreams, only to lose him, right after she got him. Aye, the gods have treated her poorly."

I closed my eyes.

And they don't even know the challenges I face now.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Reminder for this chapter**, that I have used the actual POTC 2 script (which was listed in the disclaimer at the beginning of this series). So the words I have in here, despite the fact not being English and in some cases not even real words. Along with vocabulary that may not make any sense. But please bare with me and enjoy the series._

* * *

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 16

The fireflies swirled around us, as if we were in a dream of a child's. But I couldn't help but truly smile, imagining how romantic this would have been, if Sirius was here with me.

We turned around a bend, only to see another figure standing amongst the trees, with a large straw hat upon his head.

But I still looked at the fireflies, loving being surrounded by them. And oddly they were attracted to me.

But this was not helping Will, who kept batting them away with paranoia, thinking they were the flies we had been met multiple times throughout our adventure, down the river into the Bayou.

Marty directed our boat to a stop, as we stopped paralleled to Jack's boat, right underneath one of the many identical shakes I had seen on our way up here.

Jack stood up and grabbed a hold of a ladder up to the shack, and looked back at us," Now worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are."

But he paused and corrected himself," Were. Have been. Before."

Gibbs stood up, and got right behind Jack, who hung off of the ladder, making his speech to us.

Will then followed behind Gibbs, while Pintel and Ragetti helped me up, and we got behind Will.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs announced, like a loyal first mate would normally do.

Jack then murmured, in honesty," It's me front I'm worried about."

I couldn't help but giggle at this comment, causing Jack, Will, and Gibbs to look back at me. Obviously since I was a girl, and not a man, I didn't understand the insufferable _pain_ that occurred when something happened to their **front**.

"Sorry, boys," I stifled my giggles, causing them to look away from me and follow Jack.

Gibbs grabbed onto the ladder, and looked back at Will," Mind the boat."

Will stepped forward, grabbing onto the ladder, under Gibbs, and looked back at me," Mind the boat."

I rolled my eyes, and looked Pintel," Mind the boat."

With that I began climbing up the rickety ladder, which seemed to be made only of moss and twigs.

As I climbed, I overheard Jack reach the top and open the rotting door.

"Jack Sparrow." I heard a woman's voice muse, with a thick Cajun accent.

"Tia Dalma," Jack repeated, sounding surprisingly pleasant, as he swaggered in.

Yet, as I waited for Will to climb up onto the wooden floor board, I overheard Tia say," I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me, one day."

With that I quickly jumped up, now that there was free room, and I followed in behind Will, into a…voo doo shack.

Warily I stepped in, walking around Will, to step up next to Gibbs. And I thanked my lucky stars I was short enough, that my head didn't collide in with the jars filled with discolored water and what looked to be parts of animals and things. But more jars and cages covered the large room we entered, making my insides quiver slightly.

"You!"

Suddenly I stopped my starring at the things around me, and saw Tia, who by appearance looked like a true witch of the voo doo practices.

She then approached me, still pointing at me, with an oddly expressed face. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or was trying to be polite and tell me something.

I saw Gibbs and Jack look back at me curiously, while Tia lowered her hand, and continued," You have gone through tragedy, such tragedy I have not seen the likes of in many many many years."

"But…" she stopped and looked me up and down, making me lean away from her slightly, in fear.

She then looked up at me, and smiled," Do not fear, Beaux _Sparrow_, what you have lost never truly disappeared."

I lifted up my eyebrow at her in curiosity and confused manor, before she looked on at Will.

"And you!" she raised her finger once again back up at him, pushing past me, making me now turn and face her

She then walked right up in front of Will," You have a touch of…destiny about you, William Turner."

Will cocked his head to the side, and questioned," You know me?"

Suddenly Tia pressed herself up against Will, as she still looked him up in his eyes," You want to know me?"

Jack quickly rushed over, seeing what was about to happen, and began prying both of them apart. "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it."

Jack wrapped a possessive arm around Tia's waist, as he began escorting her away from Will, who looked sorta shocked that he was beginning to fall for her desire.

"I thought I knew you." Jack sourly murmured to Tia, as they began walking over to a table, covered in bowls and papers.

"Not so well as I had hoped," she countered back, finding her way back to the table.

"Come!" she motioned to all of us, making Jack motion, in a frenzy," Come!"

Jack then pushed Will down into a chair next to Tia, making me and the others stand.

I scowled at Jack, but Pintel and Ragetti quickly found their spots behind me, like the guards they had been to me as a child.

Tia placed a hand upon Will's shoulder, and cooed, in a sultry tone," What…service…may I do you?"

Will seemed lost for words, thus allowing her to quickly turn and look at Jack, hissing," You know I demand payment!"

"I brought payment." With that Jack whistled, thus having Gibbs march up, holding a cage up, with Jack the Monkey inside of it.

Jack took the cage from Gibbs, and smiled," Look!"

He held the cage out away from all of us, then took out his pistol and shot Jack.

But Jack(the monkey) was unaffected by the pistol, obviously still retaining his undead traits.

"An undead monkey!" Jack continued to smile, trying to sell the gift to Tia, since I knew Jack hated the monkey my father had.

He placed the cage upon the table, in front of Tia, and teased," Top that!"

Tia examined the cage and the monkey for a second, before lifting up the cage door, letting the monkey run loose.

The monkey ran off into a back room, while Gibbs groaned," No! Don't! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

Tia just dismissed Gibb's comment, and justified," The payment is fair."

But as I continued to stare at the monkey, I noticed it had gone over by a pair of boots, which someone was obviously wearing.

Those boots look awfully _familiar_.

But my attention was brought back to attention to Tia, as she lowered the cage door.

Will pulled out the leather drawing once again," We're looking for this."

As he laid it out across the table, I saw Tia freeze for a second, as she looked down at it.

"And what it goes to."

Tia then immediately pressed Jack," The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

I looked over at Jack, who shrugged his shoulders," Maybe. Why?"

Tia lowered herself down into a chair, I had not seen before, and teased," I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!"

Instantly Will looked over at me, than at Jack, before looking back at Tia, who noticed Jack fiddling with her powders and jars.

"Or do you know," Tia began loosing her teasing tone and sounding serious," but are loath to claim it as your own?"

Once again Jack ignored her, making me cross my arms over my chest. While Ragetti kept looking nervously all around us, every once in a long while nudging me away from something he probably thought was dangerous.

Tia sighed and began," Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

Gibbs quickly asked, in a hurried tone," What is inside?"

"Gold?" Pintel quickly added, I could tell he was praying for mountains of gold, while Ragetti nudge me again. "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Ragetti gulped nudging me away, once again.

Tia twirled her hair around her finger, sitting up straight," You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked, looking dumbstruck.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, as Tia mused, obviously teasing the men," What indeed?"

"The sea?" Gibbs questioned. "Sums!" Pintel pressed. "Dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti asked, only making Gibbs and Pintel look at him and roll their eyes.

Jack frowned and shouted at his boys," A woman."

"No," Tia smirked," that's not all."

She looked directly at me, and motioned to my neck. Instantly I knew what she was thinking, of as we starred directly into each other's eyes.

"I pray, you, please do tell these men." She smiled at me, making all of the men look down at me.

I then closed my eyes and gripped at my rings through my shirt," love".

Tia then smiled and proclaimed," A _woman_. He fell in _love_."

"No, no, no, no." Gibbs interrupted," I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Tia scowled, and hissed, making me open my eyes, and sadly let go of my rings," Same story, different versions, and all are true."

I lifted up an eyebrow, and scooted a little closer to her and the table.

"See, it was a woman, "Tia began, twirling her hair around her finger again," as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

Then was a sense of impatience, Will inquired, again," What exactly did he put into the chest?"

"Him heart."

Ragetti then questioned again," Literally or figuratively?"

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest." Pintel sneered back at Ragetti. But then he paused, and looked back at Tia," Could he?"

"It was wort' feeling what…small fleeting joy life brings." Tia then took a deep breath, and beginning to tell her theory of events," And so…him carve out him heart-"Ragetti grabbed at his chest, as if to make sure his heart was still there"- lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world."

She then looked down at the key," De key, he keep with him at all times."

We all starred at her for a second, before everything seemed to click in my head- and Will's as well.

Jack knew all about this! That is why he needed our help, so we could cut down Davy Jones, and his hench men, in order to get the key.

Will jumped up and looked over at Jack," You knew this!"

Jack then snapped back, sounding stupid," I did not! I didn't know where the key was."

Jack then twisted his expression to happiness," But now we do. All that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?"

Jack then began to walk away, when Tia stood up and demanded," Let me see your hand!"

Jack stopped and turned around, holding a hand out for her, but she only scowled at him, making him sigh in defeat and put out his other hand, for her to see.

I closed my eyes, and looked away from Jack, as Tia began to pull back the bandage that Jack had-which mimicked the one upon my own hand. But I knew everyone would be looking at his, and if I wanted to keep playing my own game, I had to make sure no one saw my hand.

But when I heard Gibbs gasp," The black spot!" I knew Jack's secret was out.

I opened my eyes, only to see Gibbs spinning around and spitting, obviously doing one of his superstitious dances, while Ragetti moaned," The black spot!" Pintel then shouted," Black spot!"

And before I knew it they mirrored Gibb's odd dance.

I saw Jack starring at all off them, before he sneered," My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know."

Tia then walked into the back of her shack, murmuring," I have just the thing. Now where did I put it?"

It sounded like she was going through a kitchen, with all the clattering I heard going on, while Pintel, Gibbs, and Ragetti all curiously looked with me towards the back of her lair.

"My little beauty, where are you?" She mused to herself again. "Such a long time in such a mess."

Suddenly she came out holding a jar full of dirt," Davy Jones cannot make port."

She then stood in front of all of us, while she continued," Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you."

She held out the jar for Jack to take. Thus Jack took it and awkwardly looked down at it, before snorting," Dirt? This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

Jack then questioned again, sounding sarcastic," Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back," she sneered back at him.

"No," Jack possessively wrapped his arms around the jar, like a child would with a toy.

Tia smiled and consoled," Then it helps."

Jack then tucked the jar of dirt under his arm, while I sighed and went back to business. I placed my hands upon the end of her table, and questioned," It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia then smiled at me, and purred," I like a woman, who knows what she wants."

I smiled proudly up at the boys, who were still starring at the jar of dirt, as if it was Jesus Christ himself.

Tia then sat down in her chair and picked up a handful of old crab claws, and shook them in her hands, as she closed her eyes. Almost looking like she was going to pray.

"A touch of destiny."


	18. Chapter 17

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 17

Bravely, I starred at the rocky outcrop not very far in front of us, while the wind violently blew around me, kicking up huge waves.

But near the rocks was a ship, which was literally split into two pieces, in a most unnatural manor.

I tightly held onto my hat, while the rain continued to smack me roughly in the face, along with the rest of the crew.

Will sourly looked back at me, Gibbs, and Jack, before hissing," That's the Flying Dutchman?"

Jack nervously stroked his beard, while Gibbs nodded in answer to Will's question.

"She doesn't look like much." Will shrugged, still no quiet believing us.

" Neither do you." Jack then walked up next to Will, and commented," Do not underestimate her."

Will still looked disbelieving, and I saw Jack look back over his shoulder at me, as if signaling me to help him make Will believe that run down ship was the Flying Dutchman, when really it had just been the victim of it.

"Must have run afoul of the reef." I mused to Will, as I took his other side, which was not occupied by Jack.

Will seemed to have believed my theory, while Jack looked over at Will and eagerly asked," So, what's your plan, then?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will announced, as if it would have been extremely easy.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked with a slight hint of nervousness.

Will then answered, still with a determined tone," I cut down anyone in my path."

With that Will walked away, leaving me alone with Jack and Gibbs.

Jack looked over at me and commented," I like it." Then he changed his attention over to Gibbs, who was still warily starring at the ruined ship," Simple, easy to remember."

Then I heard Ragetti shout, as I saw him hang off the side of the ship, with Will's boat below him, tied up to the side of the ship. "Your chariot awaits you, Sire." Then he went of cackling, while Will began climbing down the ladder.

As Will settled into his boat, Pintel, Gibbs, Jack, and I rushed to the railing to look down at him.

"Oi!" Jack shouted, gaining Will's attention. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt."

I refrained from gawking at Jack, for pulling such a cruel joke on Will. But I was pulling a cruel joke of my own upon all of them. So I shall not be any more hypocritical than I must.

"It might save your life!"

Will nodded in understanding, while Ragetti pushed off Will, into the uncertain weather towards the scuttled ship.

"Bon voyage!" Ragetti cackled again, before he began climbing up the ladder, back to the deck.

Jack then immediately turned to look over at Gibbs and announced, quietly," Douse the lamps."

Instantly Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty set off dousing eat and every lamp upon the Pearl.

I looked over at Jack, as the lights became dimmer and dimmer all around us.

Jack didn't look back at me, instead he kept starring off at Will, watching and waiting.

"What will happen to Will, if he does get captured?" I questioned, quietly to Jack.

Jack refrained from looking at me, as he answered, in a quiet and low tone," If he survives, then he will become part of the crew." Jack then looked over at me, and whispered," Unless he is smart enough to out smart Davy Jones."

I sighed and nodded in understanding, and looked back out at the thrashing sea. Will had miraculously gotten to the wreck, with his lantern lighting his way.

I watched as his lamp went back and forth, before it finally remained still, and the faint outline of his body traveled away form his lamp.

Then it happened. The Flying Dutchman appeared.


	19. Chapter 18

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 18

Nervously we all gripped the railing of the Pearl, watching as the grotesque creatures that called themselves the crew of Davy Jones.

Jack stood next to me, looking through his spy glass, as he kept silent, just watching and waiting.

Suddenly I heard Jack stop and hold his breath, and right before my eyes appeared Davy Jones, morphing out of the wet wood of the Pearl.

Jack instantly lowered his spy glass and stumbled back, while I pressed myself against Pintel and Ragetti, trying to keep my distance between me and Davy Jones.

Then before I knew it, I felt Pintel and Ragetti disappear from behind me, and I was grabbed by a wet crab claw, which pulled me back against its wet and slimy form.

I couldn't help but loudly gasp, and desperately watched Jack, hoping he would talk his way out of this one.

"Oh…" Jack fumbled, as he just starred at Davy Jones.

Davy Jones's tentacles squirmed in anger, as he sneered," You have a debt to pay." He then began against this time shouting," You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years." He then kept walking towards Jack, who kept stepping backwards with every step he took. "That was our agreement!"

"Technically I was only captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack then pointed at me," By her father. Hector Barbossa, you remember him? So technically if anyone deserves the punishment he does. And since she is his only child, so she deserves to pay his debts."

"You worthless son-of-a-" I began to shout at Jack, when my captor silence me, by shoving a fish like fin in front of my mouth, making me squeal in disgust.

But Davy Jones began once again, growling at Jack," Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Davy Jones and his crew laughed at Jack, who still stood in his spot, petrified in fear.

Davy Jones then sighed, and walked around Jack to the other side of the deck, looking out at the cruel waters.

"You have my payment." Jack began, as both he and Davy Jones turned to face one another. "One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another!"

"Aha!" Jack began, and I watched him masterfully put Davy Jones into yet another deal," We've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're haggling over price."

Davy Jones cocked his head in shock, and questioned," Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack bargained again.

Davy Jones then looked around for second, as if he was trying to calculate, then he snapped," One hundred souls. Three days."

Jack smiled," You're a diamond, mate!" Jack then began walking over to the spot he had been watching Will's adventure before, as he continued," Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off."

But one of Davy Jones's crew members, appeared in front of Jack, while Davy Jones countered," I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go." His crew laughed again, along with him.

Jack then turned and countered," Have you not met Will Turner?"

Jack began walking back up to Davy Jones, and continued," He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half." Jack then paused, and I knew that look in his eye. "And did I happen to mention he's in love? With a girl."

Davy Jones's eyes widened, and he began to walk around Jack.

"Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

Davy Jones then snapped, as if he had finally realized Jack's plan," I keep the boy. Ninety-nine more souls."

Jack let out a silent groan, while Davy Jones turned to look at him again," But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack paused to think for a second, before he answered, with a large grin," Yep! I'm good with it!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Jack and his cocky attitude.

"Shall we seal it in blood-I mean ink! Ink!"

Davy Jones's tentacles grabbed at Jack's hand, which was covered in ink, and reaffirmed," Three days."

With that he walked away from Jack, and began walking towards the place he had come from.

But then he stopped, when he came across me.

The crew man let go of me, and sent me flying forward, and into Davy Jones.

I felt my bandaged hand, being taken by Davy Jones's tentacles, as I tried to pull myself back up and off of his slimy body.

With his claw he grabbed my other hand, and hissed in my face, as I tried to wear a calm face.

He then looked over at Jack, and decreed," I will not accept her soul, if you do try to sell her off to me. I do not take women for my crew."

I furrowed my eyebrows together at his sexism, while he looked back at me.

"I also don't take pirate lord's in my possession either."

I starred at him curiously, before I heard Jack question," Pirate Lord? That's what I am!"

"I mean one that does not owe a debt to me."

He let go of my hand, leaving it covered in slim and no longer in the covered in the bandage or the black spot.

Awkwardly I wiggled my fingers under to goo, while Davy Jones bowed his head to me," I suggest you find a new boat to travel upon, soon, Madam Beaux Hélène Béatrix Barbossa-Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea."

I starred at him in shock that he actually knew my full, plus the way he had stated my name. No one had ever out right called me that, nor had any pirate, up till now, called me a Pirate Lord.

"Three days, Jack Sparrow." He announced again, before he turned around and kept walking, until he morphed back off of the ship. Along with his crew, leaving me and the Pearl's crew and Captain alone.

"Er, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called over, but his dazed crew all lazily moved, still starring at Davy Jones's slimy remains in shock.

"Aye."

"I-I feel sullied and unusual." Jack struggled to put together his sarcastic comment, while I just shook off the slime upon my hand. Like a real MAN would have done.

I glanced over at Jack, and inquired, as I kept shaking off my hand, while the slim few everywhere. "And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack then got out of his numb state, and began," Fortunately, he was _mum_ as to the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah!" Gibbs smirked, making me roll my eyes at Jack's thoughts. He was going to go to Tortuga and get every drunkard he could onto his ship. "Tortuga!"

Jack then reached over and wiped his slimy hand off on Gibb's vest, before seconding, as he looked over at me," Tortuga".

And suddenly inside of me, I let out a hug sigh of relief that I was finally off of the hook and just needed to make sure Jack got his one hundred souls. The only thing I needed to really worry about now was helping Will or getting my husband back.

Hmmm…tough decision. Not!

If you are anywhere out there, Sirius, I'm coming for you. You here that? I'm going for you!


	20. Chapter 19

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 19

Like Tortuga's usual jolly self, everyone was firing their pistols, getting drunk, having nightly orgies, and plenty of souls to go about.

But tonight, I did not take pleasure of the sights of Tortuga, instead I found myself hiding in the corner of my mother's tavern, and trying to look like a man.

I had spotted my mother looking my way once, but only to send over Giselle, thus obviously she thought I was a male. But quickly I sent Giselle away claiming that I was homosexual in nature and did not feel like contracting a venereal disease.

She didn't like that. And guess what, I got slapped.

Boy, Jack had fun with that.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked again, with a serious tone-being the actor I knew he was.

A nearly blind old man answered, as he leaned against his staff," I've never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out, see the world while I'm still young."

Gibbs then paused to think for a dramatic moment, before announcing," You'll do. Make your mark. Next!"

I sighed, while I looked over at Jack, who sat next to me, shaking his compass. Then opening it again, obviously trying to make it point straight.

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rats if I live or die."

"Perfect! Next!"

I looked back over at Jack, while I took a sip of my ale. Only to see him pinching his eyes shut, and chanting under his breath, as if he were almost praying," I know what I want. I know what I want-"

"Me have one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you."

Yet Jack continued," I know what I want!"

"Next!"

Jack pushed open his compass's case, only to look disappointed.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas…_forever_."

How ironic…

Jack slammed the compass closed again, before he took a long, oddly sobering, drink of rum.

"Sooner than you think! Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much!"

Jack slowly looked over at Gibbs and inquired, in a hopeful tone," How we going?"

"Including those four, that gives us…four." Gibbs answered in a surprisingly happy tone.

But Jack ignored him and began shaking his compass.

"And what's your story?"

I looked up only to see the devil himself standing there. James Norrington.

Upon instinct I pulled back my upper lip to snarl at him, turned my hands into fists, and felt the cutlass at my side and pistol hanging off of my waist burning to be used.

"My story?" James began, in his deep tone," It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas.-"

"What's the matter with you?" Jack inquired to me, only to stop and spot my glare. And I saw him stare in shock as well, as we both starred at the tarnished shell of the former Commodore James Norrington.

"The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." He then took Gibb's rum and took a long sip of it, still keeping it in his dirty hands.

"Commodore?" Gibbs murmured, squinting his eyes obviously to double check.

"No, not anymore." Snapped James," Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli."

Jack began pulling a palm of a large tree in front of him, obviously to hide his face away from James, while James continued to rant," I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord," Gibbs paused, in shock," You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So, do I make your crew or not?" James asked, leaning forward, obviously drunk and out of his mind.

Gibbs cleared his throat, only to have James rudely inquire," You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?!"

He then pushed Gibbs and his table over, causing Gibbs to fall onto the group.

Instantly I jumped up, while Jack began to slink away, with a palm in front of his face, thinking it would hide him. But it made him stick out like a sore thumb.

I stood up and marched towards James, while he shouted in a deranged manor," So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The crowds split and showed Jack walking away from James, with the palm leaf still in front of him.

I remained upon the edge of the crowds, ready to dive in at a moment's notice to kill James.

James pulled out his pistol, balancing Gibb's rum in his other hand, and aimed his gun directly at Jack, who froze in his steps. Instantly several women gasped in the crowd.

"Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack moved back and forth from behind a wooden beam and his palm leaf, testing James, whose gun just kept following him.

Jack the stopped and smiled," You're hired."

But James still kept his gun up, and smirked," Sorry. Old habits and all that."

With that I ran forward and jumped up onto James, beginning to squeeze his throat with all my might.

"Easy sailor!" And another much stronger man ran up and pointed James's pistol upward. "That's our captain you're threatening!"

But the gun went off, and I heard glass break.

The brawl had begun.

But I remained latch upon James chocking him, as he struggled to break my legs off from around his hips, where my ankles were tightly locked upon his back.

"Get off you…you…you boy!" James cursed at me, chocking slightly, before suddenly I felt someone rip me off of James, and I was thrown upon the ground.

I laid there for a second in a daze, before I snapped up, only to find James long gone, fighting someone else.

With that I began my fight back towards James, and I fought everyone in my path.

But what kept my adrenaline pumping, besides the image of James actually being dead, was the merry jig that the band was playing upon the stage in the corner of the room, just at the edges of the fighting.

And with my experience at bar fights before, I knew how to work my way threw them, and how to use other's people's weaknesses to your advantage.

Two women suddenly rolled across the ground in front of me, pulling at each other's hair-which I easily jumped over-and kept making my way to James, picking up bottles as I went, smacking people with them. And they fell like flies.

Then I saw James and quickly me-and another young looking fellow-jumped in to fight James.

But as we fought, I grabbed the neck of a broken glass bottle, and kept it behind my back, as I fought (or danced with swords) against James.

Suddenly everything went to a halt, as James stood with his back towards be shouting," Come on, then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, and I'll have you all, one by one. Come on, who's first?"

It was then I noticed the young boy I had entered this brawl with was standing right next me.

He reached over and grabbed James's bottle he had in his belt loop, obviously to silence him.

But I stepped up in front of the boy, and hissed in James's ear," This is for my husband!"

And I smashed the glass bottle against his head, instantly rendering him unconscious and falling down onto the ground.

The other pirates looked at me curiously, before smirked and announced, in a low voice Sirius had told me to use, when I needed to pretended to be a guy," I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!"

All of the pirates cheered at my answer, making me smile, before I saw someone run out of the crowd, with his sword raised.

"James!"

But then my heart stopped and the remains of the glass fell out of my hand and onto the ground, next to James's broken body.

There before me, in the same outfit I had last seen him in, stood my husband, looking extremely disheveled, dirty, and ready for a fight.

And he wanted to fight me for injuring James. James Norrington of all people!


	21. Chapter 20

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 20

"Did you do this?" I saw Sirius sourly inquire, as he motioned to me then James's body upon the ground.

I nodded, still starring up at him. But my heart was fluttering with happiness, and my knees were becoming weak, like the first time I knew I was in love with Sirius.

"Do you know who he is?"

I nodded, unable to use my voice, without it squeaking out his name, revealing my true gender.

"He is my business partner, thus I am obligated to seek revenge for him." Sirius began snarling slightly.

And to be honest, I had never been on this side of the battle before, with Sirius fighting against me, like I was just another scum of the earth pirate. But now I know why he won, he intimidated people. Easily!

"He isn't your partner now," the young man spoke up next to me, keeping most of his androgynous face covered by his hat," for he is a crew member of the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow just hired him." The boy then paused and pointed to me," He is part of Jack Sparrow's crew too."

People around us began to disperse, finding our talk boring and went back to partying.

"You work for Jack Sparrow?" Sirius inquired, looking at me closely, as he marched closer, sheathing his sword.

I nodded once again, starring at him still, but not up, so everyone could completely see my feminine face.

"You must be new then," Sirius sneered," for I know Jack Sparrow, and your form does not ring any bells."

Sirius walked up a little closer, looking down at me.

The boy, next to me, quietly crept over to James's body, while Sirius was not looking, obviously to rob him.

"What is your name, lad?" Sirius pressed, while I starred into his chest, like I had so many times before.

I then took a deep breath, and looked up at him, keeping my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes, starring directly up into Sirius's dark yet beautiful eyes, and answered, in my soft voice," Beaux Hélène Béatrix Barbossa-Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea."

Before I knew what had happened, Sirius had picked me up, pinned me against the poll next to us, and kissed me. I didn't care that my hat fell off and landed upon the floor, I didn't care that Sirius wasn't necessarily the cleanest he had ever been, or the fact James Norrington was at our feet and that I was dressed as a boy. All that mattered is that Sirius was alive, and here with me.


	22. Chapter 21

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 21

"How did you get off of Port Royal?" Sirius questioned, as we both sat, hand-in-hand upon the boxes, where the Black Pearl was docked, but no one else was back yet.

I sighed and scratched my callused hand, and answered," I stole the blacksmith's apprentice's clothes, money, and pack. And then I hid in the storeroom of a boat, which docked at Tortuga. From there I found my way to Jack."

"What about you what happened?" I questioned, as I looked up at him.

Sirius sighed, and looked me directly in the eyes," When we went through the hurricane, I managed to stay afloat, but when the storm ended, I only found James still alive and cowardly clinging to a piece of floating wood. We then both swam ashore, and managed to give word to a Royal Messenger boat that the Interceptor had sunk and that only Norrington had survived."

Sirius then paused and explained further, due to my perplexed expression," We, meaning James and I, figured it would be best if we claimed I was lost at sea, so when I came back to get you, both we could run away."

He took a deep breath, and finally continued," I stayed with James to help guard him, to make sure he retrieved you and my money and send it to me in Tortuga, where I imagined we could start a new. But when we received news that James was stripped of his title, we knew that we had to run to Tortuga. And we snuck onto a ship. When we got off, I found out that you, Will, and Elizabeth were all under warrant of the government. And I had sent a letter to Governor Swann who said you had run away. So I stayed here with James, hoping and praying that I would find some word of you or Jack, so I could have Jack find you.'

"But here we are," I smirked. "Wanted by the government, yet deeply in love."

Sirius grinned back at me. "What about Will and Elizabeth?" he questioned, as he reached out and took my hands off my lap and examined them himself. "Where are they?"

I smiled at Sirius, as he examined my hands, with his eyes.

My hands had changed much after Sirius last saw me. They were more rough and worn, but nicely tanned.

But then I answered his question," Elizabeth, last I heard, was in prison at Port Royal, and Will…well…"

Sirius caught my apprehension and looked up at me," What?"

"He…" I paused, looking directly into Sirius's eyes, as I bit my cheek. Then I whispered," He's with Davy Jones."

Sirius dropped my hands and leaned back slightly. "Davy Jones?"

I nodded, as I pulled my hands back to my lap. "Jack is looking for the chest that hold's his heart and the key that opens it. But Davy Jones is hunting Jack down, to pay back his debt he owes him. But Jack only has two days left to bring Davy Jones ninety-nine souls, or else it is the locker with Jack and the Pearl."

"What about you?" Sirius pressed as he reached forward, taking my face into his hands. "Where are you going to go? What happens if Jack doesn't get the souls needed?"

I smiled, reassuringly up at Sirius, and rested my forehead against his," As long as I am with you, I do not care what happens."

Sirius then closed his eyes, and before I knew it, we were both cheek to cheek, and holding one another, just seeking solace in knowing that the other person was right there.

"Wherever you wish to go, I will stay with you." Sirius whispered in my ear, as I felt his hands gently stroking my exposed golden hair.

I smiled happily, and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Hello Beaux. Sirius?"

Then the walking stopped, and Sirius and I broke apart, only to see Gibbs and Jack both gawking at us.

"You're supposed to be…be…" Gibbs began to stuttering pointing at Sirius.

"Dead?" Sirius smirked, while I began pulling back on my hat, and tucking my hair back into it.

"Yes," Jack countered, before he looked over at me.

"Maybe your compass really is broken," I smirked at Jack, making him roll his eyes, and sneer, as he began walking pass me," Tortuga was south of us, when I let you touch the compass."

Jack then sauntered up the rickety loading dock up to the Pearl, with Gibbs stumbling after him, still looking shocked to see Sirius.

I sighed and jumped off the crate, with Sirius.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Both Sirius and I looked only to see James and the young boy from earlier standing there.

But then I realized the boy was not a boy, but rather…Elizabeth.

Oh my god!

Jack nonchalantly looked over his shoulder," Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

Elizabeth then demanded," I'm here to find the man I love."

This only made me happily smile, and take Sirius's hand as I looked up at him.

Both Gibbs and Jack froze in shock, still thinking Elizabeth was a boy.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

James then ran over to the railing and vomited, while Elizabeth corrected Jack," Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack then spun around and questioned," Elizabeth?"

He then quickly looked back at Gibbs and ordered," Hide the rum." I couldn't help but smile even wider, remembering our time upon the island.

Jack then turned back to Elizabeth, while Gibbs, hid his rum bottle under his vest, in a very noticeable manor. "These clothes do not flatter you. It should be a dress or nothing." Jack then motioned to his cabin," I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack!" Elizabeth then asked, in a serious tone," I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling," Jack sadly sighed, making my ears perk up, thinking Jack was actually gaping to tell her the truth," I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through unfortunate circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

Elizabeth then stupidly questioned, obviously not knowing facts from fiction," Davy Jones?"

James then vomited once again, before sourly sneering," Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful!" Jack commented," What are you doing here?"

"You hired me," James groaned. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

Then like a child, Jack rebutted," You smell funny!"

"Jack!" Sirius, Elizabeth, and I all shouted in unison.

"What?" Jack growled loudly.

Elizabeth then begged, still managing to keep some dignity," All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain?" Jack questioned," Is that what you really want most?"

Instantly I knew what Jack was going to do. He was going to use Elizabeth to get what he wanted.

"Of course," Elizabeth growled.

Jack then began pulling out his compass," Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked, starring at him coolly.

"Well…" Jack anxiously played with his ring," there is a chest."

"Oh dear god," James groaned, before vomiting again.

Sirius sighed, and murmured down to me, out of the corner of his mouth," He has been nothing but a drunk since we arrived."

I nodded in understanding, while Pintel and Ragetti carried on cargo.

They both smiled and nodded at me, but their eyes went wide when they saw Sirius.

Sirius just smiled and nodded at them, causing Ragetti happily chuckled, as they continued on.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack explained further, before Pintel rudely added," What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones." Ragetti then with a free hand mimicked the motion of the heart beating in his hand, even doing the "thump-thump" sounds to it.

But they walked up into the Pearl, leaving Jack to explain, once again," And whoever possesses that chest possess the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

James then swaggered up to Elizabeth and Jack," You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Elizabeth then rebellious smiled and asked," How would we find it?"

James starred at Elizabeth in disbelief, while Jack handed his compass over," With this!"

Jack opened it up in the palm of Elizabeth's hand," My compass is unique."

James then sourly hissed," 'Unique' here having the meaning of 'broken'."

"True enough," Jack answered honestly, still starring at Elizabeth," this compass does not point north."

Norrington then leaned over and vomited once moor, while Elizabeth inquired, starring down at the spinning arrow," Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth murmured, sounding a little emotional.

Jack nodded," Every word, love."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, while Jack began, looking down at her slowly coming to a halt compass," And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will!" Elizabeth opened her eyes, and looked at Jack, angrily.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack reassured her, while he kept looking at the compass.

It then stopped moving, making Jack shout," Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?"

"We have our heading!"

"Finally!" Gibbs sighed in relief, while I heard Marty cheer to himself aboard the ship. "Cast off those lines... Weight anchor and crowd that canvas!"

Jack then motioned with his arm to the Pearl.

"Come on, come on, Beaux, we haven't got all day. Now that you have found your wanted mercenary."

I saw Elizabeth spin around and gasp as she looked back at Sirius and me.

"Don't go bossing me around, Jack Sparrow," I teasingly smiled at him, as I walked pass him and Elizabeth, with Sirius trailing behind me. "After all I am the Pirate Lord to the Caspian Sea."

Jack just rolled his eyes at me, while Sirius and I walked back up the familiar loading dock of the Pearl, yet again.

But I had a feeling this was just another one of many many more we would do together.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 22

The warm oceanic sun tickled my skin, as I lounged across the large crates upon deck, while the men all around me cleaned the deck of the ship, even Sirius. But not Gibbs, Elizabeth, or Jack.

It was nice having several more crew men on board, because they took over the old tasks I had to do.

Suddenly Gibb's angry voice broke my solace. "Beckett!"

"Yes, they're signed."

I sat up and looked up and over at the three of them. Jack was starring down at a weathered piece of paper, which fluttered in the wind.

"Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," Elizabeth pointed out, making me shiver slightly.

Jack stuck out his tongue in distaste and loudly sounded out," Bluergh!"

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs hissed in betrayal, but I knew it all along. "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that!"

Jack lowered the piece of paper, and countered, obviously thinking the same thing, but what I did not know. "Of course."

"He wants the chest."

I eagerly leaned in closer and listened.

But the men below me were whispering to one another, causing an unwanted buzzing noise. But, clearly, I heard Sirius growled at someone near the base of the crate I was sitting upon. "She is my wife, you son-of-a-bitch."

But I ignored him and his protective nature, and looked back at Elizabeth. She nodded in confirmation to what Jack was saying before," Yes, he did say something about a chest."

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea."

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack growled in agreement to Gibbs.

"And bad!" Gibbs began to rant," Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails."

With that Gibbs shouted, running across the wet deck," Brace the foreyard!"

The crew jumped up off the ground and began running to their places, but my Sirius, just stood up and sat down next to me upon the crate.

"What is going on with Gibbs?"

"Beckett wants Jones's chest too." I whispered quietly, as Elizabeth and Jack whispered to one another.

Suddenly Jack's voice became louder," Will strikes a deal, yet you were the one with the prize-full pardon. 'Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company.' As if I could be bought for such a low price."

Jack then turned around and tucked the pardon into his jacket.

Elizabeth then ran up next to him, demanding," Jack, the letters, give them back!"

"No. Persuade me."

Elizabeth whispered something, rather sensual looking, into Jack's ear. Thus making me looking at Sirius in question.

Sirius shook his head, and whispered, as he kept starring at his father and Elizabeth," Something isn't right here."

Jack then turned around and whispered something back to her, with a smirk upon his face.

Elizabeth then bit her lip and walked away to the other side of the ship, while Jack went to the wheel.

With that Sirius and I were left alone once more.

I looked over at Sirius, and whispered," Was it just me, or was your father and Elizabeth…"

Sirius nodded in agreement, before I could even finish my thought. "Something is defiantly going on here, and I don't like it."

Suddenly Sirius got a hard and cold face and looked over at me," Did he do this to you?"

I shook my head, sorta surprised that Sirius would think this way.

"What about William?"

I shook my head again, before cooing," No one but you have ever touched me or talked to me, in such a manor, Sirius."

"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes at me, making me feel sorta hurt, but I understood his worries. After all he had been gone almost a year.

I nodded once again, as I gently leaned forward and touched his heart," I will never love another, as much as I love you."

I then smirked and added," I was willing to go to World's End for you and collect your soul from the locker."

"You can't do that." Sirius chuckled to me, as he reached out, letting his moist finger tips touch my cheeks.

"Well," I sighed, "according to Jack and the Tia Dalma you can."

"The Tia who?"

"Tia Dalma," I giggled back," the witch that blessed Jack's compass and was once a… lover of sorts to your father. She lives in the bayou."

"Oh," Sirius scowled," her."

I knew he disliked hearing about his father's numerous affairs with other women, when his mother was alive. Because according to my father's letters, Annabella (Sirius's mother), Jack supposedly loved Annabella and had even thought about giving up piracy for her. But when he got a hold of the Pearl, he lost interest in everything, even his brand new bouncing baby boy.

It seemed that Jack loved this ship even more than another's warmth and love.

"Let's go below," I quietly offered Sirius, while he kept starring at me with those big beautiful brown eyes. "Jack will call us, when we are needed."

Sirius's eyes sparked up eagerly, and pushed himself quickly off of the crates, before he held a hand out for my help. And without a doubt I took it, and let him led me down to the hold, where I had shown Sirius where I slept separate of the other crew members.

And for the first time in months, I actually felt life rush through my veins again.


	24. Chapter 23

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 23

Sluggishly, I adjusted my head upon Sirius's warm and sturdy chest, while our hammock rocked from side to side.

But it felt so good to feel Sirius's body touching mine, as we both awkwardly lay in the hammock, which was not meant for a man of Sirius's built or for a woman to be lying upon a man.

Yet we managed…somehow.

Unfortunately we no longer rested in my separate quarters, but rather with the rest of the men, out of Jack's concern of some of the men and Sirius fighting upon his ship, if someone got close to my rooming area.

And Elizabeth slept up in Jack's cabin, while Jack was forced to sleep down here with us.

But something had awoken me from this beautiful dream.

That was when I noticed the outline of wet footsteps walking pass my hammock I shared with Sirius, and back towards where Jack stored the rum.

"Beaux…"

In an instant recognized the long wheeze of my name belonged to Bootstrap.

With that I quietly got up from the hammock, and pulled my jacket tightly around me, due to how cold it felt.

I then gently kissed Sirius's sleeping face, cooing to his sleeping form" I'll be right back."

But he just limply lay there, with his black hair slightly tangled underneath his head.

I smiled happily, and quietly, as well as stealthily, tip toed across the wooden flooring to the vault.

There I picked up a lantern, and kept walking further back, following the wet footsteps.

Then I found him sitting upon a crate, eating a crab.

"Yes?" I whispered, starring at him.

"You don't have ninety-nine souls," he commented, looking up at me from his crab.

I rolled my eyes," I have no idea what Jack is going to do. Anyways Davy Jones has cleared me of my crimes, which I didn't commit."

"True," Bootstrap sighed.

"So what have you come here for?" I questioned, placing a hand upon my hip.

Bootstrap looked up at me," I told Davy Jones I would spy on Jack and his crew, but I just…I just can't go back to Will."

I nodded in understanding. "It can be rather difficult to have to face something you haven't faced for so long. But maybe you should look at this as a bonding experience."

Bootstrap sighed and shook his head. "You can't bond, when you are forced to torture your own son, and watch him waste his life away upon the Dutchman."

I sighed and murmured," I don't know what to tell you to ease your troubles, Bootstrap." I then took a deep breath," I finally have Sirius back, and I never want to loose him again. So, I'm sorry if I seem impersonal upon this evening. I just want to do whatever is best for the both Sirius and I."

Bootstrap nodded, before looking up at me and warning," I suggest you find land soon."

I nodded in thanks, while Bootstrap morphed back into the wood.

I sighed sadly, while I began walking back to the entrance, where I placed the lantern upon the hook and found my way back to Sirius.

Yet as I crawled back up onto Sirius, I only heard him grunt quietly, and wrap his arms back around me.

"Where did you go?" He grunted quietly, with his eyes still closed, as I adjusted my head upon his chest.

I sighed and cooed," Just to talk to an old friend."

"Who?"

"Bootstrap William Turner." I answered quietly yet honestly.

Sirius remained still for a second, before he grunted," Just explain it to me when I am fully awake."

I nodded back, while I kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep, Sirius."

"You too, my Pirate Lord."

I smiled giddishly, and nuzzled my head against Sirius's chest.

I just hope that Davy Jones would allow Sirius and me to get off of the Black Pearl, before he took any hazardous steps towards Jack and the Pearl.


	25. Chapter 24

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 24

I sighed quietly, as I sat down upon the stairs, just starring off. Things were so…different then what I thought they would be. I had nothing to do, believe it or not.

I was almost completely bored out of my mind!

Sirius was off in the crow's nest doing his job he bargained to do with his father, and after I had explained to him what had happened to Bootstrap. I don't know why, but he seemed distant after that piece of information.

Suddenly Elizabeth huffed and sat down upon the steps behind me, crossing her arms and scowling as she did so.

I didn't bother to comment to her, due to I think we both understood we both had things upon our minds that we were trying to keep bottled up.

And just like I would have predicted, Jack came sauntering up with a bottle of rum, and sat down next to both Elizabeth and I.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that both of you are troubled." Jack smirked

I ripped the rum out of his hands, and took a large gulp, holding it against my chest, as I leaned against the railing next to me.

Elizabeth then sighed and murmured," I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married."

I then held up the rum for her to take, and consoled-ignoring Jack's intense stare upon both of us," I understand your pain."

Elizabeth all too willing took the rum and took as big of a gulp as I had, before passing it back to me.

"You know," Jack began eyeing us up again, as he cleared his throat," Girls, I am captain of a ship. And being a captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a 'mar-i-age' right here. Right on this deck. Right…now."

"It would have been nice if you told Sirius and me this piece of information before we went to Port Royal." I groaned, taking a big gulp of the rum.

Jack rolled his eyes at me, before he ripped his rum out of my hands.

I sent him a viper-like glare, before Elizabeth growled in disgust to Jack," No, thank you."

Elizabeth then jumped up from the stairs and went walking away, only to have Jack start chasing after her.

Eagerly I listened, as I overheard Jack beg," Why not? We _are_ very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us."

Elizabeth then gasped," Oh! Except for a sense of honor, and decency, and-and a moral center. And Personal hygiene!"

Jack experimentally sniffed his underarms, making me roll my eyes, as I leaned back into the steps watching the show take place in front of me.

But I wasn't finding it at all surprising that Jack was taking advances to Elizabeth now that Will was out of the picture.

"Trifles." Jack evilly grinned back. "You will come over to my said, I know it."

Elizabeth eyed him up and commented," You seem very certain."

"One word, love. Curiosity." Jack grinned again, leaning closer to her. "You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

Elizabeth then growled, as if to prove him wrong," Why doesn't your compass work?"

Jack took a step back from Elizabeth, before reeling his head back," My compass works fine."

"Because you and I _are_ alike." Elizabeth began in a most regal tone," And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing-"

"I love those moments," Jack sarcastically smiled," I like to wave at them as they pass by."

Jack then began walking away from Elizabeth, but when I saw Elizabeth following behind him I knew. Jack has Elizabeth under his grasp, even if she didn't realize it yet, she was under his control. Because any sane woman, you didn't like Jack, would have just walked away right then and there.

"You'll have the chance to do something…something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something." Elizabeth smiled at Jack, as they both leaned against a railing close by. "That you're a good man."

Jack rolled his eyes back at Elizabeth," All evidence to the contrary."

Elizabeth lightly laughed," Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie."

Elizabeth then leaned dangerously close to Jack," Curiosity."

I continued help but groan, while Pintel and Ragetti both sat down next to me.

"Hello, boys." I smiled up at them.

But that was when I noticed the nervous stare they were both sending me.

"What is the matter?" I questioned quietly, turning to face both of them.

Pintel then cleared his throat," Ahh…miss…"

"If anything should go wrong with Jack's deal with You-Know-Who, we were wondering-""-if you would say that we are part of your crew and therefore not part of his deal with-""You-Know-Who." They both finished with wide smiles on their faces.

I starred at them oddly for a moment, before murmuring, quietly to both of them," How will I be able to know I can trust both of you? And that the both of you will stay with me, and remain loyal?"

Ragetti looked over at Pintel, who merely nodded-as if in consent to something.

Ragetti then sighed and leaned over and murmured in my near," I have a piece of eight that belonged to your father, the one you are to inherit."

I starred at Ragetti in shock, before whispering," Let me see it."

Pintel groaned and smacked Ragetti up the back of his head, instantly making his wooden eye ball pop out of his head and land right on my lap.

I starred down at the eyeball in shock for a couple of seconds, before bravely picking it up and holding it back out for Ragetti to take back.

"That is it, Miss." Pintel motioned to the eyeball.

My eyes went wide and looked down at it in question. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miss," Ragetti smirked," Your father gave it to me and told me to guard it with me life."

I sighed and cleaned the eyeball with my jacket, while I whispered," I shall claim both of you are part of my crew, but you must always stay with me."

"Yes, poppet," Pintel smiled.

I passed Ragetti back his eyeball, and watched him routinely push the eyeball back into his socket and let it focus back into place.

"Land, ho!" Sirius shouted, followed by Gibbs bellowing," Land, oh!"

Instantly we all rushed to the side of the ship, and saw the small strip of land in front of us.

Here, is where we make our last stand, I thought to myself. This is our last chance to clear Jack's name, before he gets sent to the Locker.

Well…here goes nothing.


	26. Chapter 25

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 25

Curiously I starred over at Jack, who was cradling his jar of dirt, with his hand bandaged up again-just like when he had his spot.

Maybe he had cut his hand?

I shrugged to myself, while I leaned against Sirius, who sat with his back to Jack's, and looked disdainfully back at Elizabeth and James, who sat in the back, opposite of Sirius, Jack and I.

But Ragetti and Pintel obediently rowed the long boat, trying to keep their eyes peeled for any suspicious movements.

"You're pulling too fast." Pintel growled to Ragetti.

"You're pulling too slow!" Ragetti then motioned out to the open ocean," We don't want the Kraken to catch us."

Jack's head whipped back in nervousness at the sound of the Kraken's name being spoken. But then he nonchalantly turned his head back in forward, obviously trying not to cause a worry.

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes." Pintel explained his theory back to Ragetti. "And I don't think it's the 'kracken' anyways. I always heard it said 'krayken'."

"With a long 'a'?" Ragetti looked puzzled, as they both continued to row.

"Uh-huh." Pintel nodded his head, while Sirius rolled his eyes and placed a hand upon my knee, as if trying to seek my support to not reach over and kill Pintel and Ragetti for their famous bickering.

I placed a hand over Sirius's hand, while Ragetti snapped back to Pintel," No, no, no, no, no, no. 'Krocken' is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian. And 'kracken' is closer to that."

"We ain't Scandinavians, are we?" Pintel pointed out, before growling," 'krayken'."

I then heard a groan of agitation coming from Elizabeth, thus making me intervene.

"It's a mythological creature, boys," I sighed, patting both of their shoulders," you can call it whatever you want."

"That right!" Ragetti proclaimed loudly," It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants."

Pintel groaned and waved his hand dismissively at Ragetti, thus beginning a tranquil silence upon the longboat.

I sighed happily. I don't know if it was really a good idea to allow both of them to part of "my" crew.


	27. Chapter 26

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 26

As soon as the boat hit the shore, we all jumped out carrying our share of shovels, buckets, and guns.

Jack heaved a shovel up over his shoulder and directed Pintel and Ragetti," Guard the boat. Mind the tide."

Pintel and Ragetti both glanced over at me, and I simply nodded. Let Jack think he has some power over my men. But soon he shall realize he won't.

"Don't touch my dirt."

With that Jack motioned for the rest of us to follow him, while Pintel and Ragetti, watched, in a questioning manor.

I gave them a reassuring nod once again, while I watched Sirius heave a shovel of his own over his shoulder and passed his large musket over to me to carry.

I smirked up at him, hoping he would loosen up slightly and smile at me for once, after everything I had told him earlier.

He studied my eyes for a second, before marching off after his father, like I didn't matter.

I gawked at him, but I followed behind Jack, Elizabeth, James, and Sirius. Something wasn't right. I knew it.

We kept walking and walking, across a barely flooded straight, while Elizabeth took determined steps, blindly following the spinning arrow of Jack's magical compass.

Yet after what seemed like hours of me walking in the hot humid sun light, Elizabeth finally came to a stop in the center of a rounded peninsula off of the island we had docked.

James lifted up an eyebrow in question, only to Elizabeth walk back around again, this time in the search for a specific spot.

Jack sighed, and got up onto of a pile of dirt and watched Elizabeth pace back and forth, while James watched Elizabeth from behind his dirty and scraggly hair.

Sirius found his spot next to James, while I crawled my way up next to Jack.

It almost felt like I was taking sides against my husband. He was choosing James and I was choosing Jack. Like we were choosing what we were going to be in life, once we got out of here. I was choosing piracy and he was choosing the Royal British Navy.

And you know what, oddly, I didn't feel heart broken or upset. I found it as a new rivalry. It was me against him. Only the best would come out on top.

And that would be me.

Pirate Rule Number Six-You Only Take Your Side, No One Else's. Even if that means you have to break a few rules.

Suddenly Elizabeth stopped walking and looked over at Jack's direction, with a startled face. She quickly shook it, obviously displeased with compass's directions. Or maybe her own thoughts…

Sophie's Code of Conduct Number One-Never Confuse Your Emotions With What You Really Want. Or Else, You'll End Up Like Sophie.

"This doesn't work." Elizabeth pouted," And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

With that Elizabeth plopped down upon the ground, crossing her legs, like a child would.

I rolled my eyes, spotting James and Sirius doing the same exact thing, while Jack ran over to Elizabeth's side.

Jack starred down at the compass, keeping his distance from it. "Yes, it does. You're sitting on it."

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth starred at him in an absolutely clueless fashion, making me groan, as I slung Sirius's rifle over my shoulder.

"He said move your fat arse, Elizabeth, because it's covering the chest."

Instantly I recovered a glare from Elizabeth, while Sirius and James both sent me questioning stares (as if it was out of the ordinary for me to snap in such a rude manor). And Jack…well he just ignored me, as if it was something I had always done.

"Move!" Jack began flailing his arms at Elizabeth, causing her to stand up and step back. But she sent me another glare, as if I was there to make her life a living hell.

I just smirked at her evilly. She had no bloody reason to be looking at me like that. If anything, I should be the one drowning her in the ocean right now. After all, it because of her and William that I am even in this mess in the first place.

Jack then motioned to James and Sirius to start digging, making both of them glance at him, as if he was insane.

But they reluctantly moved forward and began digging the hole-in hopes to find Davy Jones's heart.


	28. Chapter 27

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 27

"Mmmmm…." Jack hummed again, meditating upon the sand, at my feet, keeping his back towards me.

It was obvious out of the four other people around him, he only trusted me to guard his back. Usually Gibbs held this place though, and my father before he.

Elizabeth sent me another glare, before glancing back at Sirius and James, who were both still digging deep into the sand.

Suddenly a loud clank from James's shovel colliding with something, awoke all of us from our lulling silence.

Instantly we all gathered around the deep hole and peered down.

There in front of us was a barely peeking black outline of the top of the heavy chest.

Eagerly Jack reached down into there, brushing off the top layer of sand, before quickly finding the handle.

James and Sirius also reached down, grabbing onto the handles, and they pulled it up and onto the ground level.

"It's locked," James grunted sourly, as he flashed the lock to each of us.

I just rolled my eyes, and smacked the end of the musket against it, and it broke off, by the blunt force alone.

"Now it isn't." I smirked up at James, who just rolled his eyes.

Sexist pig.

Eagerly Jack rushed in front of me and knelt down in the sand and opened it up. Only to reveal…letters.

I sent Jack a questionable glance, while James fell down to his knees in disbelief.

I bravely reached in and pulled out one of the many letters, but so did Elizabeth obviously trying to mimic me.

I began to unfold the letter in my hand, as I watched Jack pull out a heavy metal chest, while Elizabeth began looking at her letter as well.

Jack held it up and pressed his ear against it, thus having James, Sirius, and Elizabeth follow in his lead.

But I didn't dare move closer to it. If his heart was truly in there, I didn't want to have my fingers on it, if Davy Jones found out.

Yet even at my distance I could hear the heart beating. In a steady, monotone, and dramatic manor.

"It's real!" Elizabeth exclaimed, in shock, withdrawing her ear.

James took his turn, and chuckled, to Jack," You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quiet a lot," Jack huffed," yet you people are always surprised."

"With good reason!"

My body spun around, holding Sirius's musket up and aiming it directly at Will's drenched form.

Elizabeth gasped, and instantly popped up," Will!"

She ran towards him, as Will eyed up James and Sirius in a questioning manor, then my aim at him.

"You're all right!" Elizabeth shouted, running towards him, while Jack, Sirius, and James all moved around the chest in a protective manor, while I lowered the musket. Yet I didn't completely trust him.

Something fishy was going on.

"Thank god! I came to find you!" Elizabeth proclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around him. And they both shared one of their usual over dramatic kisses.

James awkwardly looked down, while Jack narrowed his eyes, as if in interest.

Yet I felt Sirius's eyes upon the back of my head, while I stood in front of them three men behind me. In a almost jealous manor that he wasn't able to do that with me right now.

"How did you get here?" Jack suddenly snapped, breaking his daze, and the young lovers.

"Sea turtles, mate." Will jested, still holding Elizabeth. "A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"No so easy, is it?" Jack jested back at him.

Then Will's eyes flashed over at Sirius. "Where have you been?"

"Around." Sirius simple answered, but I detected a hint of hostility.

Now there was defiantly something going on that I didn't obviously know about.

Will ignored Sirius, and looked over at Jack," But, I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"Oh? You do?" Jack lifted an eyebrow, making me clutch the musket tighter. Ready to aim and fire.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones, and have Beaux's punishment revoked completely-"

"What?" Elizabeth squawked.

"What?" Jack imitating Elizabeth, while I just rolled my eyes.

"-I was reunited with my father." Will finally finished.

Jack then smirked, improving as he went," Oh, well… you're welcome, then."

"Everything you two said to me," Elizabeth began rushing towards Jack and me," every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much." I shrugged my shoulders with a blunt smile.

"Except about the bit with Beaux being marked. Because she wasn't…" Jack then glanced over at me and questioned," Were you?"

"You got me," I bluntly sighed again," Bootstrap got me on my way to you, Jack. Then Davy Jones cleared my debt, since he doesn't take women or Pirate Lords who don't owe him."

"Pirate Lord?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh yeah," Jack laughed," Sirius, apple-of-my-eye, your married to the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, and apparently she is on great grounds with Davy Jones."

I continued to ignore Sirius and Jack behind me, while Elizabeth kept gawking at the two of us.

"Time and tide, love." Jack shrugged in defeat, holding his arms out.

Suddenly Will came walking up to me, holding up a key in his hands. "What are you doing?" I questioned with a scowl.

Will leaned down and adjusted the chest, so he could open it easier. "I'm going to kill Jones."

Then out of nowhere Jack pulled out his cutlass and held it to Will's throat. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

Jack looked over at me, as if in question why I wasn't raising my gun and pointing it at someone.

I glanced over at the musket, while Jack continued," Now. If you please, the Key."

When I looked up, Jack had his hand out and waiting for Will, who was standing up from the ground.

That was when Will pushed Elizabeth back next to me, and pulled her sword form her belt, pointing it right at Jack.

I didn't move. I just starred between Jack and Will, since it hadn't been the first time they had swords pointed at one another.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Suddenly Norrington pulled out his sword towards Will," I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

Elizabeth gawked at James, while I found myself stepping back, while Sirius stills stood there, with the shovel on his shoulders, and a cutlass on his waist.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack chuckled, looking over at James. But now I knew where James's loyalties lied. They lied with himself.

He twisted his sword in Jack's direction and Will in James's. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back."

"Ah." Jack smirked," The dark side of ambition."

James then corrected, in his typical cool tone," Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

"You filthy liar." Sirius suddenly sounded off, pulling out his sword pointing it at James, only to have Will point his sword at Sirius, Jack to Will, and James to Jack.

"You are only after that position so you can have Elizabeth back.-""Now I know where your heart lies, you bastard son of a pirate."

Suddenly they all lunged at one another, knocking Elizabeth backwards.

Yet I just stood there.

I didn't need to get involved. Sirius was a big boy he could take care of himself. And I had my own problems and opportunities to take care of at the moment.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth shouted at the men, as if they were children, but of course they wouldn't listen.

And they ran off down the shore, with their swords clanking, groans echoing, and sand being kicked up.

I sighed, and settled the butt of my musket down onto the ground, while I watched them, like it was some show.

It was amusing how they were all fighting for their different reasons, but I guess my mother was right:

Sophie's Code of Conduct Number Two-Pirates Are Little Boys, Who Refuse To Bathe, Eat Properly, Believe In Old Wife's Tales, And Can't Live In The Real World.

Will got pushed down by Jack at one point, and the rest of the men began rushing off, while Elizabeth rushed over to Will's aid.

I rolled my eyes, while I glanced over at the chest, which was mere inches from my grasp.

You know…it never hurt to have a little leverage.


	29. Chapter 28

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 28

"This is barbaric!" Elizabeth began to shout, making me look back up," This is no way fro grown men to act….Oh, fine! Let's just hail out our swords, and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it!"

I laughed under my breath at Elizabeth sauntering, jumping, shouting, and acting, as she watched the men form a distance.

This was certainly priceless. Never in my mind, had I had so much fun watching groan men fight or listen to a woman complain.

"I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

Elizabeth then sat back down childishly, while Pintel and Ragetti both rushed up to my side. Elizabeth then threw a stone at the boys, but it clearly missed each one of them.

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel questioned me, and then glanced over at Ragetti who was there before him.

"Well," I began with a sigh," each wants the chest for himself. James is trying to regain a bit of honor, ole Jack's looking to trade it and save his own skin, then Will, there, is trying to settle some unresolved business with him and his twice-cursed pirate father, and Sirius…well he…he is out there for revenge on James. But if he wins, I'm taking the chest."

They both eyed me up, as I smirked at both of them.

"Sad." Ragetti shook his head in disappointment, as he crossed his arms.

"This is madness!' Elizabeth's voice echoed back into our ears.

Pintel then cleared his throat, and nudged my shoulder," That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

I nodded in agreement, as I let my eyes shift down to the chest too.

"Oh! Tsk-tsk-tsk." Ragetti lightly reminded, nudging my other shoulder. "Terrible temptation."

"If we was any kind of _decent_ we'd remove temptation from their path." Pintel began to coo, obviously trying to brainwash both Ragetti and I into his scheme.

Little did he know, I was already there.

Ragetti looked over at Pintel and me in question, and I just simple smiled at the both of them. Ragetti chuckled, and instantly the two of them picked up either end, while I brought the musket up and held onto the top of it with one hand, making sure I had a grasp on it at all times.

"Back to the boat, boys." I smirked at them, and we took back off towards the boat, right behind Elizabeth's back and right in front of all the boys.

And you know, I did regret leaving Sirius behind…just a little. But there was one thing my mother said:

Sophie's Code of Conduct Number Seven-All Is Fair In Love And War.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth decided to tag along, making it look like a parade.

Yet I doubted anyone else noticed us, because the old abandon church's bell began to ring, signaling that our boys had already made their way down to their.

Well, luckily for me, it seems like Elizabeth doesn't seem to be that great of a long distance sprinter.

You know, that's a real shame. That means poor old Will won't have much of a lover in the bed…if you catch my drift.

We ran deeper and deeper into the jungle, eventually loosing track of all of our original crew members, except ourselves.

"We got it!" Pintel sung loudly, while Ragetti giggled," We got it!"

But I did not join in their song and praise, until we were in the boat, on the Pearl. Back on land, and away from all of this drama.

Suddenly Elizabeth jumped out of a bush in front of us, looking very dirty and exhaustion. Much unlike her usual pampered self.

She reached over to pull out a sword, only to find nothing there. Obviously not remembering Will had just taken it from her to fight his little fight.

Elizabeth let out a weak smile, while let out a small laugh of scorn at her stupidity. And I lifted up the musket and aimed it at her.

Pintel and Ragetti then pulled out their swords, dropping the chest down upon the ground behind me. "You mind if we have a go at her, Captain?" Pintel questioned out of the corner of his mouth at me.

I sighed and settled back onto the chest, sitting upon it, keeping my musket upon her. "I don't see why not, boys."

"Captain?" Elizabeth squeaked looking at me, then Pintel and Ragetti.

"Yeah, don't ya know," Ragetti smiled, looking slightly insane, with one of his eyes lopsided," we get amnesty for being part of her crew and Davy Jones can't touch us."

Pintel then sneered," And at this rate, it looks as if she'll be getting the Pearl too."

"Now where were we…" Ragetti smirked, as they both leaned closer to Elizabeth in a more menacing manor. "'Ello, poppet."

Then started walking towards her, causing Elizabeth to step back, nervously. Obviously now at the mercy of my will.

Despite how much this girl's father has done for me, I think she deserves to know some of the bitter pain of loneliness and know what it feels like to be defenseless and useless.

I lowered my musket, letting Pintel and Ragetti continue towards her, until a huge wheel went rolling pass us, with Will and James upon the top. Sirius was hanging off of the side of it, and Jack, was running behind the wheel, obviously trying to catch up.

I couldn't help but laugh at the men, while Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti exchanged looks of question and confusion.

But Pintel and Ragetti shrugged it off and resumed advancing upon Elizabeth, as the wheel rolled right on pass us.

Suddenly an axe hit the palm tree next to Pintel.

I jumped up with my musket, ready to fire.

But there in front of us, was Davy Jones's crew crashing through the bushes towards us. And just like I expected, Pintel and Ragetti passed their swords off to Elizabeth, and began making a run towards the treasure chest behind me.

I took a deep breath and murmured," Here goes nothing."

With that I let the fuse light, pulled the trigger and aimed at one of Jones's men. It knocked down a shark like man, but he popped right up again.

"Oh shit!" I hissed, and ran alongside Pintel and Ragetti, who picked up the chest.

And once again Elizabeth was running right behind us, with Davy Jones's crew right on her tail. It looked like a parade. Yet again.

"Come on, run!" Pintel urged Ragetti and I.

Suddenly Elizabeth began to scream, making Pintel and Ragetti look back, only to knock the chest right into a palm tree's trunk and drop it on the ground behind us.

We all skidded to a halt and looked at the chest then to the approaching enemy crew.

I couldn't help but growl to myself, and I pulled out my cutlass, charging forward towards that chest.

Yet oddly, Pintel and Ragetti ran right behind me-despite their lack of weapons.

"Swords!" Pintel shouted back at Elizabeth, who threw them at Pintel and Ragetti.

And with that we began defending our treasure.

"Sword!" Elizabeth called out, and I saw Ragetti pass his sword over t her, just in time for her to block a hit.

Ragetti then rolled across the ground dodging a hit, before shouting," Sword!"

I growled to myself and-against my better judgment-I threw my sword over to Pintel and I took out Sirius's musket and began using that as a bludgeon and way to stop weapons from hitting me.

And we went on like this, throwing swords at one another, and passing them back around, doing all sorts of aerobatics with the high roots, low branches, and odd formations of nature around us.

That's when I noticed a crew member of Davy Jones's with a shell shaped head running away with the chest.

"The chest!" I shouted, and began running after the shell headed guy, only to find myself pausing-fighting-running-pausing-fighting-running, and I continued that same pattern over and over again with Pintel and Ragetti, while Elizabeth tagged along like some lost puppy.

That's when I spotted the shell guy was lying across the ground, without a head, and I spotted the chest-locked, not too far away.

Pintel and Ragetti picked up the chest, and I received my sword back from Elizabeth, while Pintel and Ragetti passed their swords off to Elizabeth, as we began running once again. This time sure not to run into anything or turn around because of odd noises occurring behind us.

But we kept running to the boat, Pintel and Ragetti with the chest, Elizabeth and I with the weapons.

Yet once we were out of the forest, we were back on the beach and this time I spotted Jack by the boat fighting with a crew member of Davy Jones's.

He was going to leave without us!

With a new pump with adrenaline, I fought off the crew and rushed towards the longboat, before Jack had a chance to take off.

Pintel and Ragetti had also caught onto my thoughts and they began running in a new mad rush, right along side me-leaving Elizabeth alone to fight the crew off.

Well (dramatically yet sarcastically removes my hat in my mind), _it was a pleasure making your life a living hell for the last few minutes of your life, dear. Pity I couldn't stay for the rest. Ta! Ta!_ (Puts my hat back on).

Then out of the middle of no where the huge wooden wheel comes barreling through once again. Yet this time, Sirius flew right out of the side and landed down in the water next to me, in a loud, and I bet painful, flop.

But I couldn't help but watch as the wheel went on a little further, before it just tipped over onto its side.

"Ugh…" I heard Sirius moan next to me, struggling to even hold his head straight or keep his body from wobbling from side to side.

I glanced around me, and spotted Pintel and Ragetti fighting off the two guys following behind us. Elizabeth was fighting four on her own, and Jack was still fighting the one guy he was with before.

I groaned, and reached down and hooked my arms under my husband's underarms, pulling his back against my stable body, and allowing me to keep him up right, as I began to pull him towards the boat.

Sirius rolled his head back against my chest, looking up at me, looking like a young lad who just had his first time out at sea and hadn't quiet developed his strong stomach or strong knees.

"'Bout time I saw you again." He smiled widely, completely oblivious to the fighting going on all around us.

Suddenly something happened within me. I felt myself crack, yet again. Being that cold person I was without him, only showed how much I needed this man, if I was to be anything but a moral person.

"It's okay, Sirius," I cooed to him, trying to steady him, even though he weighed me down. "But right now, sweetie, I needed to get you in the long boat, before Jack takes off without us. And I don't think I can lift you in there by myself."

Sirius smiled and nodded in understanding, and began to stable himself a little better, and was actually beginning to take a couple steps on his own, but still used me as a support, with one arm wrapped round my shoulders.

So with that, my husband and I ran-mixed with a wobble-towards Jack's boat-which was left unguarded-, with Pintel and Ragetti closing in right behind us, obviously unable to fight their two matches.

Yet, as we arrived with the chest, Pintel and Ragetti tossed the chest in, while Sirius shakily lifted me up into the long boat.

Sirius then joined Pintel and Ragetti at the bow of the long boat, pushing it out towards sea.

"We've got it!" Pintel praised happily, while I tiredly leaned back against the wooden planks for seats and noticed the split dirt and how Elizabeth's pack looked to have been trifled with.

Suddenly something cold was pressed against my neck. A cutlass.

Sirius's eyes went aflame, while Pintel and Ragetti, reached for their swords, only to find them gone, and in Elizabeth's hands. So they grabbed the net and paddle as weapons. "Come on, Turner!"

Sirius then pulled out his cutlasses, and stood ready to defend me.

That's when I noticed something.

"Stop!" I shouted to the four men around me, and pushed out from behind Will's blade and lifted up the chest. The key was in it.

I glanced at Will, then at Sirius, then to my faithful crew. They just starred in shock, while Jack, Elizabeth, and James were pushed back to the longboat by their opponents.

Sirius took the chest out of my hands, and glanced down at it in shock. Then I saw where his eyes went. His father.

Yet, Jack had other plans. Sirius was suddenly hit in the head (with a wooden paddle) and locked over into the boat, along with the chest.

"Sirius!" I shrieked, and I scrambled to pull him into the boat.

"Leave him lie!" Jack shouted at me. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

"Why you…" but I trailed off, and I noticed we were surrounded. Pintel and Ragetti were bravely standing up front, while James, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack were pressed up against the side of the boat, obviously nervous about the outcome.

"We're not getting out of this!" Elizabeth declared in a high pitched squeal.

"Not with the chest." James declared, pulling the chest from besides my husband's limp body, accidentally hitting Will in the face and knocking him out, so he laid next to my husband now, unconscious.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth declared, not just at his action against her soon-to-be husband and how he was going to give up an EMPTY chest. He knew. He had to have known.

"Don't wait for me." James bid farewell to her, while Pintel and Ragetti continued to fight of Davy Jones's crew.

Suddenly James bolted right through the crew, distracting Davy Jones's crew and making them chases after him.

"I say we respect his final wish." I gulped, trying to pull my husband back into the long boat.

"Aye!" Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack all shouted in unison, instantly jumping into the boat. Then followed by a reluctant Elizabeth.

Pintel and Ragetti besides me, while Jack and Elizabeth were besides Will. Pintel helped me pull Sirius in and propped his unconscious form next to mine, while Jack let Elizabeth to struggle pulling Will in herself.

As Pintel and Ragetti began to paddle back to the Pearl, I found myself resting against my husband's limp body, and actually breathing evenly, and I was finally calm and…at peace.

I just hoped Jack had the heart, or else…well pardon my French, but we were all going to be screwed.


	30. Chapter 29

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 29

Slowly his deep dark eyes came back to focus. His eyelashes fluttered several times, before he licked his dry lips and let out a tired groan.

"Where am I?"

I smiled and explained, as Sirius sat propped out against a barrel, far away from Elizabeth, who was fussing over Will's body that sat upon a grate that led to the storage hold. "The Pearl."

Sirius rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes for a moment, before speaking up," What happened to the chest?"

"Norrington took it to draw them off."

"Where's the heart?" He questioned, quietly, starring me directly in the eye.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Jack won't let me see it, but he claims he has it."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, before grabbing onto the barrel to pull himself up onto his feet.

I stood up alongside him, while Pintel began to shout," You're pulling too hard!"

Both Sirius and I glanced over at Pintel and Ragetti, who were pulling in the long boat, as quickly as they could.

"You ain't pulling hard enough!"

"Where's Jack?" Sirius groaned, holding his bruise forehead.

I then motioned to where he was pacing the deck, holding onto his jar of dirt.

Sirius began to wobble towards Jack, but I ran up to his side and helped him over to Jack, while Gibbs ran up to him at the same time," Where's the commodore?"

"Fell behind." Jack answered in an indifferent tone, while Sirius and I followed alongside them.

Gibbs then muttered," My prayers be with him." Then with a bright and happy tone," Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is you're back, and made it off free and clear."

Suddenly the whole boat shook, and right next to us appeared, springing from the water, was the Flying Dutchman.

Sirius stepped back n shock, while I stood there. Knowing full well Davy Jones could see me and knew I was on this boat.

And he had said he wouldn't touch me.

"Lord on high, deliver us." Gibbs gasped, seeing the Flying Dutchman in the sun light. Quickly he made the sign of the cross, before he pulled out a medal and kissed it.

Yet Davy Jones's crew jeered us, shaking their fists and weapons at us.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack spoke with a large amount of confidence, as he swaggered forward to the railing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sirius whispered, squeezing my hand, as we both looked forward.

I nodded, and whispered," Yes, Sirius. That is exactly who you think it is."

"Oi, fishface!"

I rolled my eyes at Jack, as he held up the jar of dirt, as if it was a trophy. But yet he continued to jeer Davy Jones," Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!"

But he fell down the stairs, and instantly everyone winced and did a series of "ooo" and "ouch".

"Got it!" But Jack popped right back up, holding the jar up in the air. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got."

Jack pranced down the length of his ship, singing," I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?"

Davy Jones spun around, obviously sickened by Jack's antics.

That's when they revealed all of their cannons.

Jack stood their in shock for a second, before whispering something, I obviously couldn't hear because of our distance.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted, setting everyone on her half of the ship in motion.

"Hard to starboard!" I shouted to my half of the ship, sending everyone in their directions.

"Brace up the foreyard!"

So I went running towards the wheel, where I was expertly turned the Pearl with Gibbs right next to me barking orders.

Sadly, though, I was separated from Sirius. But we needed to do what we did best.

I had successfully turned us completely around, when the cannon fire went off.

The wooden panel shook beneath my feet, when I realized the cannon had gone right through the Captain's quarters.

"She's on us!" Pintel shouted, running up towards me, with Ragetti at his side. "She's on us!"

Everything was silent for a moment, before consecutive cannon fire went off. Triple guns. Damn it!

Then right above my head a lamp was taken out, making me crouch down and curse, hopping no more flying glass would come my way.

Then I heard the scream of someone being thrown off the ship.

Just then Jack bounced up to my side, passing me the jar of dirt, and he began to direct the ship out of harm's way. Thus allowing me to do one quick glance across the ship.

And there next to Will, pulling the rope, was Sirius. Barking orders and looking like a true pirate.

Jack then took the jar away from me, and pushed me back up against the wheel.

The cannon fire seemed to be getting farther and farther behind us.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth shouted happily, as she leaned over the railing.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. "We've got her!"

Will and Sirius both ran up the deck, and Sirius questioned loudly, pushing himself against the railing to take another peek at the Flying Dutchman," We're the faster?"

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us." Gibbs explained," That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind-""We rob her advantage." Will finished in understanding.

"Yes," I sighed, thinking it wasn't that hard to understand.

Everything was silent for a moment, as we all waited in hesitation to see what the Flying Dutchman was going to do.

"They're giving up!" Marty shouted from his spot, high above us in the ropes.

Everyone began cheering, I even spotted Pintel and Ragetti doing a dance.

And even Sirius ran up to me and pulled me up into a hug and placed a kiss upon my lips.

But I didn't rejoice I knew they had another weapon up their sleeves.

Sirius noticed my stand-offish mood, and cooed, holding me face, as he set me down," What's the matter? They've given up."

"You're forgetting his most destructive of weapons, Sirius." I reminded him, starring him dead in the eye," The Kraken."

Suddenly Will walked up to Jack, who stood before me and Sirius, looking over his happy crew," My father is on that ship. If we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack reassured, stroking his jar of dirt, as if it were a cat. "All one needs is the proper leverage."

That's when the Pearl became badly jarred, and Jack dropped the jar over the edge. And I heard it break into a thousand little pieces.

I gripped onto the railing, as everyone around, began pealing themselves from up off the floor.

I kept directing the ship, as Jack ran down the stairs to the remains of his jar.

He sifted through the spilled dirt, frantically searching for a heart that wasn't there.

Shit.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Jack spoke loudly in panic, while our inexperienced crew members rushed towards the edge to see what had happened to us.

"We must have hit a reef!" One recruit man spoke.

That's when I looked at Will, and whispered," Is it…"

Will nodded, and he shouted," It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!"

Sirius instantly ran up to my side, and wrapped a sturdy arm around me, making sure we wouldn't be separated.

"What is it?" Elizabeth questioned, as Will pulled her towards the center of the ship.

"The kraken." I answered bluntly, trying to twisted the wheel, but both worked. We were stuck in its grasp.

"To arms!"

"Load guns! Defend the mast!"

Will then shouted, as he went down below by Jack, as Sirius and I remained up above. "It'll attack the starboard. Ring out the cannons and hold for my signal!"

I took a deep breath, and murmured, as I held onto the wheel ready to start leading to boat as soon as we were free. "Ready for this, Sirius?"

"Do you honestly think I am ever ready for any of this?" Sirius smiled honestly down at me, kissing my forehead, before he pushed the hat down upon my head, making sure it was secure for the fight ahead.

Then the boat began to creak, like it was already getting squeezed.

"Easy, boys!"

Sirius grabbed a triton from off the hanger next to him, and stood in next to me, ready to stab anything, if it got anywhere near me or the wheel.

"Will?"

That's when the tentacles of this legendary beast came to the light and we saw THE Kraken.

"Steady! Steady."

The tentacles were getting higher and higher, unraveling themselves from the depths below us.

"Will?"

I couldn't handle it anymore and I grabbed my own triton, and stood with my back against Sirius's so we covered both sides.

"Hold! Hold."

"If we get out of this alive," Sirius cleared his throat," I'm hoping you can find some nice place for us to retire, with that Pirate Lord title of yours."

"Will!"

I weakly smiled at Sirius's comment for the future, and retorted with my own," If we get out of this alive, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Fire!"

The ship shook, as the cannons hit the arm of the beats. They slammed against the deck of the boat, when they were hit, but quickly retreated back to their watery beginnings.

Men began to cheer, while I kept my triton high and in worry.

That thing shouldn't have given up that easily. After all it was known for being so merciless.

"Maybe we should get off this boat, while we can?" Sirius gulped, keeping his back to mine. Obviously mentally agreeing to my inner worries.

I glanced at the smashed deck, and groaned," There's no ships."

"Lord Almighty," Sirius growled, obviously not liking the day we were having.

But I don't blame him. Today had been a pretty bad day, so far.

"Pull the grates. Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will began to order, like he was the Captain.

Speaking of Captain, where is Jack?

I sighed, and lowered my triton, hanging it back up on the wrack, before taking the wheel, trying to direct the Pearl onto a good course.

And obediently Sirius took off doing the task of gather gunpowder.

But why they were doing what Will told them, I glanced around., keeping a eye out for the Kraken or the Flying Dutchman, when I noticed someone in a boat, paddling out a sea.

And there he was, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, you coward!"

I looked next to me, and saw Elizabeth, gritting her teeth, and starring at Jack as well.

"Well, what do you expect in a man who had run away from everything, his whole life?" I sneered back at her, and the ship shook once again.

The Kraken was back.


	31. Chapter 30

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 30

I grabbed my triton, and held onto the wheel, and ignored Elizabeth. I was just worried about my survival at that moment.

Suddenly the tentacles of the Kraken appeared again, and went right for the holes for the cannons, upon the sides of the Pearl, and destroyed what little was left in those area.

And still the rest of the ship shook violent in after shock.

"Haul away!"

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!"

"Put your backs into it!"

That's when I finally understood what Will's plan was, as he was beginning to immerge from the hold down below. Hanging off a net filled with gun powder and rum.

They were going to try to ignite the Kraken with all the gunpowder and rum.

But a wave of water washed over me, and when I became able to see again, I saw the horrors before me.

Brother was holding onto brother, screaming for dear life. Men were holding onto ship, hoping she would bless him with her good luck. Men were hiding, praying that their god find mercy on their souls.

"I got you! I got you!"

"Don't let me go!"

"I won't let you go!"

"Shoot me!"

I was distracted that I hadn't noticed the tentacle wrapping around my delicate ankle. It wasn't until my feet were out from underneath me had I begun screaming in worry.

I hung upside down, with my hat just barely hanging off of my head, and my hands desperately thrusting the triton into the slimy beast's tentacle.

"I am the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea!" I growled to myself. " This shouldn't be happening to me! I've overcome so many things! I shouldn't be killed by Davy Jones's pet!"

Yet suddenly the beast dropped me, without any further poking or prodding. Almost as if it realized that…it wasn't supposed to touch me.

I landed in a big painful thud upon the deck, making me screech out in pain.

"Beaux!" Suddenly Sirius was standing right over me, firing shots at the oncoming tentacles. "Beaux, are you alright?"

"I guess so," I groaned, as I forced myself to stand up onto my feet, despite my body's protests.

Then Elizabeth's voice rushed to my ears," Clear?"

"Higher! Higher!" Will answered, making me look up at him, as I struggled to not fall over from the fighting.

Then out of nowhere, a tentacle came down out of nowhere, crushing what remained of the helm, sending Gibbs, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, Marty, and several other crew members, who were still trying to gather up the ropes for bringing Will higher up.

But this caused Will to drop several feet, from the lack of tension in the ropes. But still he remained.

Sirius wrapped an arm around me, and shouted, over the screaming and yelling," We need to find a way off this ship, or else we are both doomed."

"Just stay with me," I announced to him, grabbing onto him. "I have a feeling that the Kraken was told my Davy Jones not to harm me. Which would explain why I wasn't ripped apart seconds ago."

Sirius starred at me curiously for a second, before Will's shouting finally got to our years.

"Come on! I'm over here! Come on!" Will swung side to side, before he was knocked over by a tentacle, but his foot was tangled up in the net and his sword fell to the ground.

And boy that reminded me of the exact moment, back at the beginning of my journey upon the cannibal island, where Will and I searched for Jack. But Will got caught in a trap and was knocked unconscious. But then again so was I…

Unfortunately, that camaraderie I shared with him at the beginning of our journey began to reappear in my heart.

I growled angrily to myself, and took Sirius's musket from him, and giving him my triton.

"What are you doing?" Sirius gawked at me, as we both became wet with a splash of salt water.

"Repeating history," I grunted, before ordering him, as I began to sound like my father," stay here and control the ship!"

"But-"

"Don't question me, sailor!" I barked at him, making him close his mouth and stare at me in absolute shock and worry.

Dear god, he is going to kill me one of these days with those eyes of his.

I grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down to my level, before I pressed my lips against his. "Just stay right here, and if any of the tentacles come near you, just mention something about me being the Pirate Lord or say your part of my crew. And I think that will deter the beast."

With that I pushed away from Sirius and rushed down the stairs, aiming and shooting at the tentacles, as I went.

I passed a stunned looking Elizabeth, who was gawking at the chaos. Then I passed my two loyal crew men Pintel and Ragetti, both of whom were hiding in a corner, with a single axe in both of their hands.

More and more men were being violently plucked off the deck, causing most, if not all of the crew, to run around like chicken's who had their head cut off.

But I got underneath Will, aiming my gun up towards him and his soon-to-be bomb.

"I'm right here, Will!" I shouted underneath him. "Just say the word when you're ready."

Then Elizabeth joined my side, holding her own musket. She grunted towards me," I'll take care of this."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Since when was the last time she did anything productive?

But, Will (who was still hanging upside down entangled in the netting), shouted," Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!"

Yet, just as Elizabeth was aiming her musket, she let out a horrid scream, before falling face first onto the ground, dropping her gun.

There was a tentacle wrapped around her ankle.

She clawed at the floor, trying to stop herself, as she was being dragged into the demolished captain's quarters.

Yet, I saw my faithful Ragetti throw down his axe, freeing Elizabeth of her predator.

Yet as Elizabeth struggled to come back towards my side and gather her musket, I took this as a hint that I should be the one to fire the needed shot to free the Pearl from the Kraken's grasp.

So I brought up the musket, and tried to become one with my surroundings. I let my body naturally adjust to the unconventional rocking of the boat and ignore the splashes of water upon me.

I aimed my musket upon the swinging net that held Will captive, letting the barrel of my gun swing in the same motion of the net, trying to find the perfect moment to fire.

But then-

My musket was yanked out of my hands, revealing Jack standing there in all of his glory.

Elizabeth was cowering at his legs, holding onto him for dear life. It was almost sickening, how she seemed to need Jack more than her fiancé William Turner.

But I was brought back to the scene, when I saw Will's body fall to the ground, signaling his freedom from the nets.

Yet some of the barrels had come loose too, causing them to fall, as the tentacles wrapped around them.

Then a crack from Sirius's musket, which Jack had taken, echoed across the ship. Followed by an earth shattering explosion.

At first everything was silent, but then the Kraken loudly whined in pain below us. Sounding like a whale, as it's burning, and burnt, tentacles flailed around like a dying fish and returned to the murky bottom.


	32. Chapter 31

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 31

Slowly, but surely, anyone who was alive made their presence known, but standing up and looking at the devastation around them.

Marty and Gibbs were the first to bravely walk towards the railings and look down into the waters.

Yet the first to break this silence was Marty, "Did we kill it?"

"No," I Gibbs breathed in worry," we just made it angry."

"We're not out of this yet!" With that Gibbs turned around and in a panicked voice questioned," Captain, orders?"

Everyone who remained, meaning Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Marty, Mister Cotton (and his Parrot), Sirius, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack all grouped together on what remained of the deck.

"Abandon ship." Jack spoke, surprising me, as Sirius grabbed me and wrapped me in a protective embrace. "Into the longboat."

I hugged him back, hearing what was to come next.

But Jack broke Sirius and I apart, by shoving the musket he stole from me, into Sirius's hands, and walked towards what remained of the wheelhouse.

Instantly Gibbs followed Jack in worry. "Jack!" This forced Jack to stand still. "What about the Pearl?"

Then for the first time since I had known Jack, he wore a gloomy and somber look. And answered with a surprisingly logical and wise tone," She's only a ship, mate."

Elizabeth then joined Jack," He's right. We have to head for land."

Pintel then took a deep breathe, and commented, as he starred out at the sea," It's a lot of open water." Causing Ragetti to repeat in the same worried tone, as they both looked at me," It's a lot of open water."

I took a deep breath, stepping away from Sirius and up by Jack," We have to try. It's the only choice we have left, besides death itself."

I glanced at my crew. Pintel and Ragetti both nervously nodded in understanding.

"We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will reasoned further.

Finally we were all able to make Gibbs agree with us, as he finally caved," Abandon ship." But then Gibbs grew a louder and a more preacher like tone," Abandon ship or abandon hope."

With that, Will, Pintel, Ragetti, Sirius, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and I grabbed what was left of useful weapons. But I left the boys to get the longboat ready for sail.

Meanwhile, I took one last moment to remember all of my memories upon this ship, which Jack seemed to be doing as wheel (as he touched what remained of his mast).

So, briefly, I closed my eyes, held onto the netting, and let the warm Caribbean wind kiss my face.

I remembered all the times, as a child running up to watch this ship leave harbor, how I saw my father's flamboyant hat give away his locations as he stood upon the deck. I remembered all of the times I watched Pintel and Ragetti follow Jack's orders and Jack, as a much more limber young man, swinging from the robes like that Monkey Jack.

More recent memories of being taken hostage by my father, how Pintel and Ragetti welcomed me with their hugs and kisses. How happy I felt to be with my father. Then the battle I was along side him with, how I thought Sirius had been killed. But yet again he came back from the dead, bribed my father for mine and Elizabeth's freedom in exchange for Will's blood. I remembered stripping off my dress in front of this crew, before I jumped off the deck and swam to a deserted island.

Even more recent was Will and I crawling up in the Cannibal's island, looking up at the beached Pearl, trying to find Jack. Watching Will shout up at the Pearl, looking like a complete lunatic. Then sailing away, making all of my deals and plans with Jack, Will, Pintel, and Ragetti. Seeing Bootstrap in the storage compartment, having Davy Jones's touch my hand and freeing me of the black spot. Then for the first time in a year, bringing my husband back on board and sleeping in a hammock with him. Yet last but not least remembering this battle and all of its cruelties.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

This ship was apart of my life, part of my family, and maybe even…a part of me.

But then I saw a most heart wrenching moment, which made me want to cry out in pain for Will.

Elizabeth and Jack were both kissing, while the men loaded the longboat with was they had gathered.

"Prepare to cast off!" Gibbs broke the silence, making me notice how Gibbs, Elizabeth, Jack, and I were the only ones left upon the deck, and everyone else was already crawling down into the long boat. "There's no time to lose. Come on, Will. Step to!"

Trying hard to swallow my tongue, I drifted pass Jack and Elizabeth, over towards the railings, where Pintel and Gibbs both had their arms outstretched in my aid.

Anxiously I crawled down the makeshift ladder, sending one last glance towards the embracing Jack and Elizabeth.

But then I lowered my eyes, and crawled onto the longboat, over into Sirius's arms.

I rested my head upon his chest, and closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from bursting from this emotion overload.

So many people had died…so many memories of this ship…so many hints and clues which made it painful obvious that Jack and Elizabeth were infatuated with one another.

Sirius wrapped his arm around me, gently cooing," We'll be safe soon, love. We'll be safe soon."

But I just held my husband tighter, while I heard Elizabeth coming down the ladder, yet not Jack.

Yet as she sat down next to Will, he emotionlessly starred at her, and grunted," Where's Jack?"

He must have seen it, just like I had. He must have.

Elizabeth then explained, in an all too rational tone, which hinted to her lying," He elected to stay behind, to give us a chance."

But yet I saw Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton stare up at the Pearl in question.

Then an unintentional outburst came out of me. "Go! We must leave!"

Yet without hesitation, Pintel and Ragetti began rowing, moving us as fast as they could away from the Pearl.

Away from the Kraken. Away from death. Away from all of our problems.

Away from Captain Jack Sparrow.


	33. Chapter 32

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 32

Everything was still. Everything was silent.

Pintel and Ragetti had stopped rowing, and we all watched for our own reasons, as the tentacles wrapped about the Pearl.

The Kraken easily overwhelmed the Pearl, and pulled it's head out of the water, bringing it up onto the deck, and began devouring the ship and bringing it back down to the bottom.

Yet in a tragically beautiful manor, the Pearl's dark sails remained regal as ever in the Caribbean breeze.

Then in one swift pull, made by the Kraken, the whole ship went down to the dark bottom. Making it disappear from the world, and sign of its previous battles with the Kraken.

After a mournful moment of prayer and thought about the Pearl and Jack, Gibbs looked back at me. Thus causing several others to look back at me.

"Well, Captain, what are your orders?"

I froze in an instant, causing finally Will's and Elizabeth's heads to swivel around in my direction.

"Aye," Ragetti began with Pintel finishing for him," what are your orders, Captain?"

Quietly I looked around myself, knowing where the land was located and remembering what is located upon this land.

The bayou.

Which meant Tia Dalma would be there. And if what Jack said was true about the whole end of the world thing, then Tia might be able help us. We may even be able to retrieve Jack.

I took in a deep breath and ordered, in a calm tone," As first order for this crew, I make it our main priority to make landfall. But our main goal is to reach…Tia Dalma."

But Gibbs, despite his distaste for the woman, nodded. This causing Ragetti and Pintel to begin rowing again.

Elizabeth sent me a harsh stare, before looking away and pulling her knees up to her chest. Obviously still broken up over the loss of Jack.

Meanwhile Will starred at my for a moment, before nodding in understanding to my orders and he returned looking out at the last resting place of the Pearl.

Yet now, more than ever, I felt the true pressure of a Captain. Despite I had no ship, I felt obligated to lead these people, bring them to safety, and further more put their lives before my own.

Sirius then wrapped his arms back around me, and cooed quietly, against the wind," Rest. I'll awake you, once we near our destination."

Bitterly I looked down at myself, as I rested against him.

Damn my body for so easily giving into Sirius's words of relaxation. But deep down in my mind, I knew, Sirius was right. And if I pushed myself pass my limit, I would be of no use to anyone. Especially for my newly found crew.

So I forced myself to close my eyes, and try to enjoy the fact that my husband was still here with me, after all of the obstacles we had to overcome to be with one another.

And tried to dream of a better world.

But my thoughts kept going back to one thing…that hellish kiss between Jack and Elizabeth.


	34. Chapter 33

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Chapter 33

Once again fireflies danced around me, bring back a small smile upon my face. I smile I tried to keep off, as the natives stood in the water, or by their shacks, mourning the death of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Yet, despite the depressed mood, Sirius smiled at the fireflies too, still holding my closely.

No matter how many times I may ever come here to the bayou, I will never get over this fairytale setting. Especially at night.

But…Sirius and I both stopped our small smiles to one another, and became more respectful, as more and more natives lined the banks, moaning in unison, holding up their candles, which lit up our way to Tia Dalma's shack.

Yet, as we passed them, they began converged in behind us, as if to surround us from every angle.

But I remained calm. After all is Tia Dalma was so kind as to give him a magical compass, who says that these other natives didn't respect him.

Finally though, we came up to HER shack, and Pintel and Ragetti, tied it to the dock.

Gibbs stepped out first, holding his hand out for me to take. Since I was his captain now.

So I took his hand, and lead my own way up the ladder, through the open door of the shack, where Tia Dalma walked around her humble abode lighting candles and putting more upon, in honor of Jack and his passing.

But she sent me a brief nod, as I stepped in allowing Sirius to follow in, then Gibbs, William, Sirius, Cotton, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, and Elizabeth.

But soon we were each spread out across the small shack, waiting for Tia Dalma to finish her candle lit service.

Actually, my crew was probably waiting for me to make the first move, and I was just begin respectful and waiting for her to be done.

So, during our waiting, Will began throwing and retrieving a bone knife off of a wooden table, which held over knife marks across it.

Pintel and Ragetti had found solace within each other, as they sat in a doorway.

Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton (along with his parrot) remained in a huddled group with one another.

Sirius sat down upon a chair, near Will, knowing something was agitating him.

Elizabeth sat upon a table, just starring down at a candle.

And I…I stood in the middle of the room, watching my crew and waiting for Tia Dalma, as she prepared a few drinks.

She stopped by Elizabeth first, held up her tray, offering a drink in silence.

But Elizabeth declined.

"Drink this against the cold," Tia Dalma began, trying to persuade Elizabeth," and the sorrow."

Instantly Elizabeth took it, and sipped from it.

Tia Dalma stopped next at Will's side," It's a shame. I know you're think that with the Pearl. You could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

Will all too eagerly took the drink, before responding, in a sullen tone," Doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, with a sigh. "Not to disgrace you Captain Beaux, but already the world seems a bit less bright."

"No offense taken," I reassured Gibbs.

With that Gibbs began again in a rant, as Tai Dalma approached Gibbs and Pintel for drinks," He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out."

Tia Dalma then handed Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton each a drink. Finally allowing Gibbs to raise his mug," To Jack Sparrow."

Tia Dalma then handed me the last drink, sending me a curious sort of stare. As if she was trying to tell me something threw her eyes, but I couldn't make it out.

But I was the next to join in on Gibb's toast, as I raised my mug higher," Never another like Captain Jack Sparrow."

"He was a gentleman of fortune," Pintel began to whimper, causing Ragetti to finish for him," that he was."

Elizabeth raised up her mug," He was a good man."

I glanced silently over towards Sirius and Will.

The two silent men starred down at their drinks, each with a specific and not-so-forgiving quarrel with jack.

For Sirius it was the lack of a father for all of his life, and for Will it was the betrayal Jack had so caused him.

But I watched as Sirius raised his mug, and bitterly murmured, trying to sound decent but I knew his words had double meanings to them," Not another father like him either."

Will nodded in agreement, and raised his mug.

We all then took a drink, in a bitter and mournful silence.

I then noticed Will starring over at Elizabeth, who was visibly shaken and trying to hold back tears.

Will looked guilty for a moment, before he returned to drinking.

But I noticed everyone's expressions, which made me spout, quietly, trying to hint to Tia Dalma of what Jack told me," If there was anything could be done to bring him back…" Tia Dalma turned to look at me.

She knew what I was saying. As well as I did, making everyone look between the two of us.

Respectfully I removed my hat, placed that and the mug upon the table next to Sirius, while Tia Dalma questioned me," Would you do it?"

She glanced around at the curious faces around us, as I approached her as another woman. A woman of power.

"What would you?" Tia Dalma questioned, directly starring at Elizabeth. "What would any of you be willing to do, hm?"

I then cleared my throat and answered her," I would sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond."

Tia Dalma smiled at, before she elaborated," Just to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

I nodded, and then looked back at my crew, so see if they would agree.

Instantly Gibbs stood up," Aye!" Then followed by Pintel and Ragetti," We go where Beaux goes!" Cotton's parrot squawked," Aye!" Then Marty," Aye!"

Tia Dalma looked over at Elizabeth, who tearfully nodded, and whispered," Yes."

Last to speak Sirius and Will, both looked gloomy and too far gone for any liquor to help ease their thoughts.

But Will put down his drink, and nodded, after Elizabeth," Aye."

Everyone's eyes then drifted to Sirius.

Tia Dalma then cooed," Would you save you father, by traveling to Earths end? Or would you want to leave him there?"

Sirius's eyes hardened upon Tia Dalma, before he took a deep breath," For years that man has been nothing but a nuisance for me. And I wish to have nothing to do with him. But-"Sirius took a deep breath again," I to go where Beaux goes. She is my wife, and I am not so willingly gong to separate from her again."

With that Tia Dalma widely, and looked at me," All right." Then her expression softened, as if in a warning," But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

Then she looked back towards her bedroom, where the stairs were, making me walk over towards her side in curiosity.

Unbelievably though, the sounds of footsteps echoed, and I begun to see boots.

But I knew, at the moment I saw the green apple in hand, who it was.

And in an instant my heart stopped beating, my lungs collapsed, my cheeks went pale, and I had stopped breathing all together. And my drink slipped out of my hand.

There at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in his full garb with his flamboyantly feathery hat and all. He stood before us.

I heard my crew close in behind me, as I stood there looking up at my father, who smiled at all of us. One of his wicked smiles.

"So tell me, Beaux," my father smirked, as he noted my appearance," what's become of my ship?" Instantly Jack the monkey went up onto his shoulders, as my father took a loud bite from his green apple, with its fresh nectar leaking from behind his lips.

Before I even knew what had just happened, I fainted.

The last thing I remember, was catching the loud beginning of Sirius's voice calling out my name in worry.


	35. Epilogue

**Cold As Glass**

**Sequel to Heart of Glass**

**Part Two of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Pirate Lord's Adventure**

Epilogue

I sat upon the small porch that lined the outside of Tia Dalma's shack, fanning myself, with my vest and corset completely undone, a bottle of rum next to me, along with my hat, guns, and cutlass.

I was still shock over the fact my father had found his way back from World's End, and had been hiding in Tia Dalma's shack, since I had last been here with Jack.

But what bothered me the most, wasn't the fact that my father was alive and healthy, it was that I was the one who had killed him in the first place, and I couldn't just face him and act as if nothing had happened between us.

"Beaux?"

"No!" I answered instantly, as I reached over taking a big swig of rum, as I looked out at the fogy swamp water. "I'm not coming in and I am not giving up this rum!"

I heard a groan behind me, while Sirius sat down next to me. He glanced over at me, in my emotional wreck, status, and murmured," Come to bed. You should stay out here too long. Who knows what kind of bugs will find their way to you, and make you ill."

I just rolled my eyes and took another swig of rum. "As soon as I can figure out how to look at my father with a straight face, oh almighty Pirate Lord of the Caribbean."

Sirius sent me a cold hard glare.

Tia Dalma had been trying to persuade him to accept his father' title, at least until we find Jack, in order for Sirius to build a reputation for himself to have an early retirement on.

And since my father was alive, my title was now up in the air as well. Along with my crew.

"Just come inside," Sirius began to beg, quietly. "You don't have to speak with him, just come back to the cot Tia Dalma has set up for us. And sleep. We've had a very eventful day."

"Too eventful, if you ask me," I countered harshly taking another large gulp of rum, before I held it out for Sirius to take a sip from.

Sirius sighed reluctantly, before he took the bottle and had his own sip.

Then more footsteps approached us, revealing Will, who sat down upon my opposite side, pushing my belongings back behind me.

"I'll have some of the rum," Will held out his hand towards Sirius.

Sirius passed it over to Will, making me sighed quietly, in content.

It felt right sitting here, in a semi-drunken stupor, with Sirius on one side and Will on the other.

After all we were the tragic and forgotten children of pirates that served upon the Black Pearl.

Will took a quick gulp, before muttering, as he held it still," I've seen how you get drunk, Beaux. So I'm going to keep this bottle from you."

"When was she drunk?" Sirius questioned with a concerned tone, making me groan, and lay down on my back with my legs hanging off the edge.

Will then passed Sirius the bottle, before answering," When I found her impersonating a boy in Tortuga, trying to find Jack Sparrow. She was so drunk, she was sing a song and had such twisted logic she sounded exactly like Jack."

"I was having a tough time," I groaned in self defense. "Just like I am now."

"Tough time or not," Will sighed, taking a drink of rum," you can't hog this rum. You aren't the only person suffering here."

Uncontrollably, my tongue and lips rebellious moved, against my better judgment. "I'm sorry about Elizabeth and Jack."

Will paused and looked over at me, as I opened my eyes. And I saw his eyes soften slightly.

"That's it," Sirius groaned, starting to stand up," you're obviously already beginning to act drunk."

"You saw?" Will whispered to me in shock, as he lowered the bottle of rum from his lips.

I nodded, while Sirius began pulling me up into a sitting position.

Will starred at me for a second longer, and silently watched as I let Sirius pull my body up onto my feet.

He then silently nodded in thanks, before whispering," Thank you for offering to bring her back what makes her happy."

Sadly I nodded in his logic. Despite he felt hurt and abused by Elizabeth, he just wanted her to be happy.

You know, no matter how much I found Will to be complicated and annoying, he was really a good man. More so than Jack.

"Let's go off to bed," Sirius cooed to me, as he put my hat upon the top of my head, and laid me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then gathered our reaming items.

"Good night, William," I waved to Will tiredly, as Sirius marched into Tia Dalma shack.

Will waved back at me, before he resumed my old job of drinking and looking out at the swamp.

Yet as Sirius walked further in, I spotted my crew sprawled out across the floor of the main room. Sleeping and snoring.

I also spotted Tia Dalma and Elizabeth both talking to one another quietly in the back room.

And my father sat at a table, eating an apple, with the monkey running around his feet. But was father was smirking at Sirius and me, and had even sent me a little wave.

Then Sirius and I walked through a curtain of stringed beads. Into a back room that I had not yet ventured into.

It looked like any other storage room containing all of Tia Dalma's unused belongings.

But my eyes were beginning to drop.

Sirius was right, I was over worked, over tired, over emotional, and now drunk. And I needed to rest.

Next thing I felt was Sirius laying me down upon a rather soft cot, before he set to work taking off my hat, my vest, and my corset, leaving me in my trousers, shirt, and shoes.

But I kept going in and out of consciousness, until I felt Sirius laid down besides me, rolling me over onto my side, wrapping his arms about my petite frame.

"Sirius?" I grunted into his chest just wanting to hear his voice, to reassure that he was right here next to me. And out of old habit, I adjusted my head, so I could be face-to-face with him.

"Yes, Beaux?" He brushed back my dirty, long, locks from my face, but he wore a content smile-almost making forget of everything that had happened to us within the pass year.

I smiled back at Sirius, and slowly brought my hand up to his cheeks, and held his face. And for the first time in a long time, I took a long hard look at my husband.

Despite only being twenty years of age, his eyes showed with so many more years. He no longer looked like that seventeen year old boy I had fallen in love with when he had first kissed me in the alley behind my mother's brothel.

"What is it?" He whispered, letting a small smile spread across his face, obviously loving the fact that I was touching his face in such an intimate manor.

"Nothing," I cooed, rubbing my thumb across his smiling lips," just reflecting on our past." Then I blushed and honestly admitted," I also just wanted to hear your voice."

Sirius smiled wider underneath my thumb, as it retreated back to his cheek.

I blushed harder, despite the fact I was his wife. I still felt like a little girl who was very naïve and couldn't admit completely how much she loved a certain boy.

Sirius cooed to me, as he pulled me closer to him," Close your eyes, darling. Try to rest, and I'll coo sweet things to aid you in your effort to sleep."

I couldn't hold back a grin at his proposition, but I obediently rested my head against his sturdy chest. Enjoying the sound of his steady and strong heart, beating against his ribs.

"When all of this is over with," Sirius began, as he ran his fingers through my hair," and Jack is back, and William and Elizabeth are married. You and I will find a little cottage somewhere."

I nuzzled my face closer to his chest, as he kept whispering," We will live off of the land and sea, not having to follow anyone's rules or order except our own."

My mind was beginning to drift off into the dream world Sirius was painting for me with these sweet words.

I could picture a little cottage on a cliff, looking over the sea, with lush green land surrounding it. A patch of farmland with a crude fence surrounding it and small fishing boat propped up against the side of the cottage, waiting to be taken down to the sea.

"Upon occasion a messenger on his horse may make his way to our humble home with letters from friends and family, even a nagging letter or two for us to join Pintel and Ragetti for another trip across the Caribbean."

I pictured myself standing by the front door, dressed in my wedding dress, with my skirt lightly being tugged upon by the wind, while I looked down at a pile of letters in my hands. And in the distance was a boy riding away, upon his noble steed, and off to deliver more letters.

"We can raise our children peacefully in the country side, teaching them everything we know. And give them all of our love, before they go off into the world. To make something of themselves…"

Sirius voice's drowned off, as my dream became more vivid.

The image changed slightly, my stomach was rounded in pregnancy. Running around the corner of the cottage were four little girls and a little boy running after them with my hat upon his head and Sirius's cutlass in his hands.

Sirius sat upon a tree's stump, fixing a fishing net, and smiling at his running children.

It was so prefect. Maybe too perfect. Knowing my luck I will never be able to attain that perfect family upon the cliff.

Unfortunately my dream disappeared before my eyes, and I found myself standing behind the wheel again, with my father standing behind me eating that green apple of his. Both of us looking cold and heartless as ever.

I pushed this vision from my mind, leaving me in the comforting darkness.

Weather I liked to accept it or not, my life was bound to the sea. And there was never going to be anything that could change that. Not even my love for Sirius…

But maybe…just maybe I will be able to change my cold heart, with the help of Sirius, and make myself a strong Femme Fatale.

I'll let go of my ruff exterior, and embrace my new self. And everything will become stronger than glass.

* * *

Okay, so I have begun the third and final part of this story. So keep your eyes and computers (or whatever you use to see my stories) prepared. And here is the title of the last "season":

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**


	36. Update!

_**Okay, everyone. I know I have been on hiatus for a while with the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy I had started up with our favorite heroine Beaux Hélène Béatrix du Barry (Barbossa/ Sparrow/ Barbossa-Sparrow), her last name is all relative to what state of mind she is in. Anyways, I have decided to release the Beaux's Pirate Code and Sophie's Code of Conduct as a little something to come back into you, my readers', good graces until I feel driven enough to update Stronger Than Glass: A Captain's Adventure.**_

_**Take a look at the codes and rules that have been mentioned since the prologue to our very first update with Heart of Glass: A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure.**_

_**Go to my homepage to find these two lists in separate files. One for Sophie's Code and the other for Pirate Rules.**_

_**Have Fun!**_


End file.
